I FEEL CLOSE TO YOU
by Ririn Cross
Summary: CHAPTER 6 UPDATE! Sasuke mendapatkan sesuatu dari nenek chiyo dan sepertinya berkaitan dengan Sakura. Akatsuki mengubah rencana! SasuSaku, slight PeinKonan, warning : AU
1. THE RING

Fanfict Naruto pertama saya di Fandom Naruto!….

Atas request dari Mikon-chan juga…

Semoga dia membaca fanfict yang saya buat ini meski saya baru mengenalnya…

Bagi para readers dan senpai-senpai di FFN mohon dibaca dan salam kenal ya^^

Disclaimer :

Naruto bukan punya saya.. Tapi punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.. saya hanya minjem charanya doang,,,

Theme Song :

Tonight, I Feel Close To You punya Kuraki Mai & Yanzi

Warning :

AU, OOC, misstypo bertebaran dimana-mana, alur yang tidak jelas, cerita gaje..

Don't like don't read…

Genre : Romance

Pairing : Sakura X Sasuke, Sakura X Sasori, Hinata X Naruto

Happy Reading… ^^

**FEEL CLOSE TO YOU**

CHAPTER 1 :

THE RING

_Close my eyes and feel your mind_

_Time has passed I walk like a shadow_

_Never knew what I'm going trough_

_You touch my hand and take my breath away_

Malam yang dingin di bulan Maret. Angin dingin masih berhembus dari ufuk barat, padahal sebentar lagi musim semi tiba. Cuaca seperti ini membuat orang-orang malas keluar. Tetapi ada seorang gadis yang berjalan menembus malam itu sendirian. Gadis yang memakai sebuah mantel wool berwarna merah muda senada dengan warna rambutnya, celana dari bahan katun berwarna hitam dan sebuah syal warna blue sea yang melingkar indah di leher jenjangnya. Gadis itu berjalan tak mempedulikan apapun yang ada dihadapannya, bahkan dia tak melihat ada sebongkah batu di depannya.

"Aduh….!" Rintih gadis itu karena kakinya tersandung batu dan mendapati dirinya terjatuh. Gadis itu hendak beranjak bangun, tetapi tubuhnya tak bisa diajak kompromi. Dirinya oleng lagi dan untuk kedua kalinya dia akan terjatuh.

GREB…

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang menangkapnya, tidak membiarkan sang gadis terjatuh untuk kedua kalinya.

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa malam-malam begini jalan sendirian?" Tanya sang penyelamat itu pada si gadis.

Si gadis hanya bisa memandang sang penolong itu dengan wajah sendu. Sesosok pemuda dengan model rambut pantat ayam bermata onyx memakai mantel warna biru, celana warna hitam dan syal warna cream serta sarung tangan abu-abu sedang menyangga tubuh gadis itu. Tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir mungil sang gadis yang manis itu. Malah yang keluar adalah titik-titik bening dari sudut matanya.

"Hei.. Jangan menangis!" Pemuda itu menegurnya.

Sang gadis berhenti menangis. Dia menyeka air matanya dan tetap saja tidak menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu, malah dia berusaha untuk berdiri. Tapi sayang, ternyata kakinya terkilir waktu jatuh tadi sehingga sulit untuk berjalan.

"Kakimu luka?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi. Gadis itu hanya menggeleng.

Gadis itu mencoba berjalan walau dengan kaki terpincang, pikirannya benar-benar sedang kalut. Pemuda itu tak bisa membiarkannya dan kemudian mengejar sang gadis.

"Kau itu bodoh ya!" sekali lagi pemuda itu menegur sang gadis.

Gadis itu hanya menoleh, menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan yang lagi-lagi – sendu. Pemuda itu hanya diam mematung melihat ekspresi gadis itu. Dia tak tahu harus bicara apalagi, karena tak ada satupun pertanyaan dan tegurannya yang dijawab. Akhirnya pemuda itupun menyerah dan mengikuti kemana langkah gadis itu akan pergi.

Setelah lama berjalan dan malam semakin larut pemuda itu mulai lelah. Akan tetapi begitu memandang gadis yang daritadi disampingnya itu semangatnya tumbuh kembali, entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang membuat pemuda itu tertarik.

"Maaf…" tiba-tiba si gadis menoleh padanya.

Sang pemuda terperanjat, gadis itu bicara!

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab pemuda itu singkat dan menatap si gadis. Pandangan pemuda itu tertuju pada tangan gadis itu yang bebas tanpa pelindung, padahal malam ini malam yang dingin. Tanpa pikir panjang pemuda itu kemudian membuka sarung tangannya dan memakaikannya padanya.

"Ini? Tapi nanti kau kedinginan?" Tanya gadis itu pada sang pemuda. Sang pemuda hanya menggeleng. Perasaan si gadis yang tadinya kalut kini telah berubah lebih baik. Entah kenapa si gadis merasa nyaman berada di dekat pemuda yang bahkan belum dikenalnya itu.

"Te.. terima kasih," jawab si gadis sambil menunduk.

"Sudah malam, lebih baik kau pulang," balas pemuda itu.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk dan kemudian berjalan lagi. Tapi tetap saja pemuda itu mengikutinya. Hingga mereka tiba di sebuah rumah yang tidak cukup besar tetapi indah dan rapi.

"Ini rumahmu?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Iya," jawab gadis itu singkat. Sang pemuda melirik ke arah rumah itu, dan dilihatnya ada sebuah papan bertuliskan huruf hiragana yang berbunyi 'Haruno'.

"Masuklah," kata pemuda itu pada sang gadis.

"Terima kasih, maaf merepotkan," ujar gadis itu seraya membungkuk.

"Sama-sama," jawab pemuda itu santai. Kemudian pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan gadis itu dengan segalanya yang ada di sana.

Sang gadis menatap kepergian pemuda itu yang menghilang di telan kegelapan malam. Senyumnya sedikit terkembang.

Esoknya …

Gadis itu sudah terjaga dari tidurnya..

"Sasori…," gumam si gadis. Lagi-lagi butiran air mata jatuh mengalir di pipinya. Dia segera menghapus air mata itu.

"Sakura…. Bangun nak!" Tiba-tiba terdengar seruan seorang wanita setengah baya yang jelas-jelas tengah membangunkan putrinya yang bernama Sakura itu dari arah dapur.

"Iya.." jawab gadis itu yang ternyata bernama Sakura. Semalam dia tidur larut dan kelelahan. Padahal ini hari pertamanya masuk sekolah setelah liburan musim dingin.

"Ugh… pusing!" rintih Sakura sambil memegangi kepalanya. Dia juga merasakan nyeri di kakinya. Dilihatnya memar di kakinya itu. "Tidak apa-apa," bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

Dia segera bangun dan bersiap-siap untuk ke sekolah. Hari ini Sakura berniat untuk memulai hari yang baru. Setelah selesai bersiap kemudian Sakura segera menata buku-buku pelajarannya, sebelum keluar dari kamarnya dia sempat menyambar sepasang sarung tangan abu-abu yang dia letakkan di atas meja belajarnya semalam setelah pulang entah darimana, yang jelas tadi malam dia berjalan tanpa tujuan. Sarung tangan yang mengingatkannya pada pemuda penolongnya. Sakura tersenyum simpul memandang sarung tangan yang dia genggam. Pemuda itu menyelamatkan dirinya dari kekalutan. Entah apa yang akan terjadi seandainya tidak ada pemuda itu tadi malam, mungkin akan terjadi hal buruk padanya.

"Hangat…" Sakura bergumam pada dirinya sendiri sambil menggenggam sarung tangan itu.

Sakura kemudian menepuk dahinya.

"Kenapa aku tidak menanyakan namanya!" seru Sakura lagi pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sakura… cepat sarapan!" Ibunya menegur lagi dari ruang makan.

"Iya Bu…!" jawab Sakura cepat dan segera turun ke bawah.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya Sakura segera berpamitan dan berangkat menuju sekolah.

Di jalan Sakura bertemu Naruto dan Hinata teman sekelasnya yang juga sepasang kekasih itu…

"Hei Sakura… Pagi!" seru Naruto padanya.

"Pagi Naruto!" balas Sakura dengan wajah yang ceria.

"Pagi Sakura…" sapa Hinata dengan senyumnya.

"Pagi juga Hinata," balas Sakura dengan tersenyum juga.

"Wah.. kau sudah ceria lagi ya?" ujar Naruto pada Sakura.

"Biasa saja kok," jawab Sakura simple.

"Iya… Aku senang melihatmu seperti ini" Hinata menyahut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Naruto, Hinata." Sakura menenangkan dan berusaha tersenyum ceria seperti biasanya. Naruto dan Hinata manggut-manggut.

"Kau sendirian?" Tanya Naruto pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya mengangguk mantap.

"Apa ada yang aneh?" Sakura balik tanya.

"Er.. tidak. Tapi kan biasanya kau ber….. uhm…" belum selesai Naruto bicara mulutnya sudah dibekap Hinata.

"…" Sakura hanya diam. Naruto begitu cerewet dia sering keceplosan bicara, makanya Hinata segera membekap mulut Naruto agar anak itu tidak bicara banyak mengenai hal yang nantinya bisa membuat Sakura sedih lagi itu.

"Ma.. maaf Sakura!" Hinata meminta maaf pada sahabatnya itu. Hinata merasa bersalah.

"Ah.. Tidak.." balas Sakura datar, roman mukanya kini terlihat sedih. Naruto dan Hinata tertegun melihat ekspresi Sakura yang berubah itu.

"Sa… Sakura maafkan aku!" Kini giliran Naruto yang meminta maaf sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Sakura… Dia tidak sengaja, maaf." Hinata sekali lagi meminta maaf.

Sakura melihat kedua sahabatnya yang tulus itu. Dia tahu, seharusnya tak bersikap seperti ini.

"Ehm, tidak apa-apa," Sakura mencoba tersenyum.

Hinata dan Naruto senang melihat Sakura tersenyum lagi.

"Kalian juga, pagi-pagi sudah jalan berdua. Apa aku menganggu?" ledek Sakura.

Sontak wajah Naruto dan Hinata langsung memerah.

"Tidak!" jawab mereka serempak.

"Kelihatannya mengganggu ya?" Sakura meledek lagi.

"Sudah ya, daripada mengganggu. Aku duluan. Sampai jumpa di sekolah." Kemudian Sakura segera berlalu meninggalkan kedua pasangan yang masih malu-malu kucing itu.

Sakura Haruno, 16 tahun sekolah di Konoha Gakuen High School kelas 2. Murid terpandai dan tercantik di sekolahnya. Baru-baru ini dia mengalami musibah yang telah merubah seluruh hidupnya.

~~FLASHBACK~~

Sakura dan Hinata yang sedang jalan-jalan pada saat liburan musim dingin menjelang masuk sekolah…

"Hinata… ayo kita ke sana!" ajak Sakura pada sahabatnya itu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah danau.

"EH... I.. iya Sakura." Hinata yang kaget mendengar ajakan Sakura yang mendadak itu.

"Asyik…!" Sakura segera menggandeng Hinata dan menuju danau itu. Pemandangannya indah sekali meskipun masih musim dingin.

Sakura dan Hinata duduk-duduk di tepi danau yang masih beku itu. Sakura merasakan kedamaian di tempat itu.

"Sakura… Kenapa kau tidak pergi saja dengan Sasori?" Tanya Hinata pada Sakura yang masih asyik dengan dunianya. Sakura menoleh.

Begitu mendengar nama Sasori dia langsung cemberut.

"Eh? Ke..kenapa?" Tanya Hinata tergagap.

"Dia menyebalkan," gerutu Sakura.

"Dia bilang tak bisa hari ini, sedang sibuk di tempat kerja part timenya," lanjut Sakura masih dengan ekspresi sebal.

"Kenapa dia tak ambil cuti saja? Kan sedang liburan?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

"Aku tak tahu. Yang jelas dia menyebalkan!" Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Ehm,,sudahlah. Kita liburan berdua saja." Hinata tersenyum pada Sakura. Sakura balas tersenyum.

"Lalu? Dimana Naruto?" Tanya Sakura pada Hinata.

"Ehm.. dia sedang pergi ke Kobe bersama kakeknya, kakek Jiraiya," jawab Hinata.

"Wah, anak itu mau apa?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu, kata dia kakeknya akan mengajarkan jurus Karate yang baru," jelas Hinata sambil membayangkan Naruto. Tiba-tiba pipinya bersemu merah. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya bisa terkikik geli.

"Dia lelaki yang hebat. Pantas untukmu Hinata, yah kecuali untuk mulutnya yang cerewet itu," ujar Sakura kepada Hinata. Muka Hinata kini semakin merah mendengar pujian sekaligus hinaan yang Sakura lontarkan untuk dirinya dan Naruto. Hinata benar-benar menyayangi Naruto, begitupula Naruto.

Sejujurnya Sakura iri dengan sahabatnya itu. Naruto sangat menyayangi Hinata, dia selalu ada untuk Hinata. Naruto juga tak segan belajar karate lebih giat untuk melindungi Hinata. Karena Naruto tahu setiap kali, ada saja orang-orang yang selalu mengganggu Hinata. Mereka berdua juga telah melakukan _first kiss_nya saat kencan pertama mereka. Karena ciuman pertama Hinata adalah untuk Naruto, dan ciuman pertama Naruto adalah dengan Hinata. Mereka juga pasangan yang lucu dan saling memahami.

Sedangkan dia, maksudnya hubungan Sakura dan Sasori. Hubungan yang sangat dingin. Meski sudah setahun berpacaran, tak ada kemajuan apapun diantara hubungan mereka. Tidak pernah ada kata suka yang terlontar dari mulut Sasori. Jangankan ciuman, berpelukan saja mereka jarang sekali. Sasori lebih mementingkan kerja part timenya di kafe 'Akatsuki' daripada berpacaran. Sakura jadi heran, mengapa dulu mereka bisa jadian. Yah setelah dipikir-pikir tidak buruk juga, Sasori juga punya sisi baik. Dia selalu berjalan pulang dan pergi ke sekolah bersama Sakura, walaupun rumah Sasori berlawanan arah dengan Sakura tetapi pemuda berambut merah itu tetap setia mengantar sang kekasih untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Dia tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Sakura. Apabila Sakura merasa kedinginan dia akan menggandeng tangan Sakura agar lebih hangat. Meskipun tidak terlihat mencolok, tetapi Sasori cukup menyayangi Sakura.

Sakura terduduk, dalam pikirannya berkecamuk segala hal tentang Sasori. Membayangkannya membuat Sakura tersenyum-senyum sendiri, padahal tadi dia terlihat begitu kesal pada Sasori. Namanya juga cinta, memang benar-benar sulit diduga.

Hinata yang melihat Sakura senyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu jadi geli.

Setelah lama duduk di sana mereka kemudian beranjak untuk pulang. Tiba-tiba sesuatu jatuh dan menggelinding ke tengah danau. Benda bulat itu berada ditengah-tengah lapisan es yang tipis. Sakura tak tahu benda apa itu, yang jelas benda itu terlihat berkilau. Hinata yang di sampingnya terlihat panik, Sakura segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada sahabatnya itu.

"Ada apa Hinata?" Tanya Sakura melihat perubahan sikap Hinata tadi.

"Cin.. cincin pemberian Naruto tak ada!" seru Hinata yang terlihat benar-benar panik.

"Apa? Cincin?" Sakura terlonjak.

"Iya.. Cincin emas putih hadiah dari naruto untuk perayaan hari jadi kita.. hiks.." jawab Hinata mulai menangis.

"Eh? Maksunya cincin yang ada di tengah danau itu?" Tanya Sakura agak sweatdrop melihat tingkah Hinata. Hinata memutar kepalanya dan menatap ke arah yang dimaksud Sakura.

"I…Itu dia!" pekik Hinata senang. Hinata akan lari mengambil cincin itu, tetapi ditahan Sakura.

"Biar aku saja.." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Ng?" Hinata tak mengerti.

"Kau diamlah di situ Hinata. Biar aku yang mengambilnya," terang Sakura. Dia tahu keadaan Hinata sedang tidak baik, kalau dibiarkan maka bisa berbahaya jadi lebih baik Sakura saja yang turun tangan. Lagipula kalau esnya mencair , Sakura bisa berenang karena dia perenang handal, sedangkan Hinata dia tidak bisa berenang sama sekali.

Akhirnya Hinata mengangguk.

"Hati-hati ya Sakura!" Hinata berseru pada Sakura yang sudah berjalan ke tengah danau.

Danau itu cukup luas, sementara cincin itu ada di tengah-tengah dan ada di deretan es dengan lapisan yang tipis. Terlalu berisiko tapi apa boleh buat ini demi sahabatnya maka Sakura mau melakukan itu.

Sementara itu di pinggir danau Hinata masih menanti dengan harap-harap cemas.

Di tepi jalan yang tak jauh dari danau itu sedang berjalanlah sesosok pemuda berambut merah dengan santainya. Setelan pakaiannya begitu kasual dan memancarkan ketampanan pemuda itu.

"Sakura!" Pemuda itu langsung mengalihkan pandangan menuju ke arah sumber suara itu. Selidik punya selidik jelas-jelas itu suara Hinata dari pinggir danau yang sedang berteriak.

Bukan teriakan gadis itu yang membuat pria berambut merah itu tertarik, tetapi nama yang diteriakkan itu yang membuat pemuda berambut merah yang sebenarnya adalah Sasori itu menoleh. Coba saja kalau teriakan itu berbunyi "Ino!" pemuda itu tak akan menggubrisnya dan akan berlalu pergi begitu saja.

Sasori melihat seorang gadis berambut indigo yang tentu saja telah sangat dikenalnya sedang berdiri di tepi danau dengan wajah khawatir. Tetapi Sasori tak menemukan Sakura yang dimaksud oleh gadis itu yang tak lain adalah Hinata.

"Ng, ada apa dengan Sakura?" gumam Sasori. Tanpa sadar Sasori telah melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Hinata berdiri. Hinata masih tak menyadari kehadiran Sasori.

"Hinata? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Sasori dengan rasa keingintahuannya yang tinggi. Dia belum sadar kalau di depannya walau agak jauh, ada seorang gadis berambut pink yang sedang berjingkat-jingkat di atas es yang tipis berusaha untuk mengambil sebuah cincin.

Hinata terlonjak kaget, dia merasa terkejut karena dengan tiba-tiba Sasori telah ada di sampingnya dan memandangnya dengan rasa penasaran.

"Eh? Sa… Sasori!" Hinata tergagap.

"Iya,, Kau kenapa? Lalu dimana Sakura? Kudengar kau memanggilnya," lanjut Sasori semakin penasaran karena ini menyangkut orang yang dicintainya.

"Ehm… i.. itu…" Hinata tak menjelaskan tapi dia menunjuk ke tengah danau tempat Sakura berada.

Sasori mengikuti arah telunjuk Hinata. Matanya langsung melotot melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Di tempat Sakura….

"Uf… sedikit lagi!" Sakura berjingkat. Tinggal dua langkah lagi dia akan berhasil menggapai cincin itu.

Tap.. satu langkah lagi.

Tap.. sukses!

Cring…

"Kena!" seru Sakura senang.

"Hore, berhasil!" Sakura terlihat begitu senang.

Kemudian Sakura memutar tubuhnya ke arah Hinata.

"Hinata ini!" pekik Sakura senang sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan yang menggenggam cincinnya.

"Hore!" Hinata yang di seberang juga ikut terlonjak senang.

Mata Sakura juga membulat sempurna dan lebih senang lagi ketika menangkap sosok di samping Hinata. Sosok orang yang sangat dicintainya!

"Sasori!" Saking senangnya Sakura tak sengaja terlonjak. Tiba-tiba gletser-gletser es itu retak.

"Sakura!" Hinata berteriak histeris melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di hadapannya, senyum kegembiraannya hilang. Kini berganti dengan roman ketakutan dan khawatir. Dalam hatinya Hinata berdoa semoga Sakura tidak apa-apa.

"Sakura!" Kini Sasori yang berteriak lebih keras. Pemuda itu kehilangan segala sikap tinggi hatinya apabila bersama Sakura, apalagi dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Sakura yang baru saja menyadari bahaya yang akan menimpanya hanya bisa terdiam. Di lemparnya cincin itu tepat ke arah Hinata. Hinata yang masih panik tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, tetapi tangannya secara refleks menangkap cincin itu.

Retakan semakin melebar, Sakura terjebak dalam es itu.

"Kyaaaa!" disusul teriakan Sakura karena es tempatnya berpijak retak.

Byuuur…

Bunyi sesuatu tercebur ke air.

Sakura tenggelam ke danau yang dingin itu. Tentu saja, ini kan musim dingin! Suhu danau itu bisa mencapai minus 00C. Kalau tidak segera diselamatkan nyawa Sakura bisa terancam.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasori segera berlari menuju tempat Sakura. Dia tidak akan membiarkan orang yang di cintainya dalam bahaya apalagi bila kejadian tersebut ada depan matanya!

~TO BE CONTINUED~

Bagaimana nasib Sakura?

Apa yang akan dilakukan Sasori?

Tunggu kelanjutannya di chapter depan!

~XXX~

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1 ini… :)

Maaf ya kalo saya potong di bagian adegan flashback…

Maaf juga karena belum menampilkan pairing SasuSaku…

Ini karena mata saya sudah tak kuat melanjutkannya… *nunjuk-nunjuk jam. Udah jam 12 malam lebih!*

Sebelum dan sesudahnya saya mohon maaf… saya author baru jadi perlu banyak bimbingan^^

Sebelum pamit ada sebuah kuis buat kalian…

Siapa sebenarnya pemuda yang Sakura temui waktu dia sedang keluar malam itu?

Mudah sekali kan? Penjawab yang benar akan mendapat pujian dari saya XD *dihajar readers*

Ok sampai jumpa minggu depan…. Semoga kalian menikmati ceritanya… ^^

Review please~~~ :)


	2. Perpisahan dan Pertemuan

Kembali dengan saya Ririn author baru yang gaje XD…

Chapter 2 update!

Disclaimer : Naruto itu punya bang Masashi Kishimoto.. dan saya itu keponakannya, jadi saya bisa bebas minjem charanya donk! *digampar bang Kishi karena ngaku-ngaku*

Warning : AU, OOC, cerita gaje, alur campur aduk, dan segala hal yang buruk lainnya..! *halah*

Pairing : maaf bagi SakuSasu FC, untuk edisi kali ini hanya akan penuh SasoSaku.. jadi nikmati sajalah XD *dihajar SasuSaku FC*

Don't like don't read…!

**TO NIGHT I FEEL CLOSE TO YOU**

CHAPTER : 2

I LOST HIM WITH MY FEEL

**Cerita minggu lalu : **

_Sakura mengambil cincin Hinata yang jatuh ke tengah danau beku musim dingin. Sasori yang penasaran segera menghampiri Hinata. Setelah berhasil memungut cincinnya, Sakura melambai pada Hinata. Tetapi dia langsung terlonjak senang begitu melihat ada Sasori juga di sana. Tiba-tiba es tempat Sakura berpijak retak! Sakura tenggelam… Sasori tanpa pikir panjang berlari untuk menyelamatkan Sakura…_

Sasori terus melaju, dia tak memikirkan resiko yang akan dia hadapi di depan sana. Yang terpikir hanyalah keselamatan Sakura.

Blup… Blup…

Suara air yang beradu dengan nafas Sakura.

"To…blup… long…blup" Sakura mencoba bersuara. Tetapi malah semakin banyak air yang terminum olehnya. Air dingin itu memenuhi paru-paru Sakura, membuat Sakura sesak nafas.

'Apa yang akan terjadi padaku?' batin Sakura pada dirinya.

'Akankah aku mati di sini?' dia membatin lagi. Kakinya kram tak bisa digerakkan, apalagi suhu air yang tak memungkinkan itu semakin memperparah keadaan Sakura.

'Tuhan. Jika aku mati sekarang, ijinkan aku melihat Sasori sekali lagi saja,' batin Sakura. Seluruh tubuh Sakura sudah mulai mati rasa, mengginggil karena dinginnya air.

Sementara itu Sasori masih berlari. Es di seluruh danau itu mulai retak karena hentakan kaki Sasori. Dalam pikiran Sasori hanya ada Sakura.

'Tuhan, jangan sampai terjadi hal buruk dengan Sakura. Jika itu terjadi aku harap bukan dia yang mengalaminya, biar aku saja yang menanggungnya. Tolong biarkan aku menyelamatkannya,' Sasori meneriakkan sekeras-kerasnya permohonan itu dalam hatinya. Tak pernah seumur hidupnya Sasori sepanik ini. Dia juga tak pernah merendah, ini semua dia lakukan demi Sakura.

"To…tolong!" sayup-sayup Sasori mendengar Hinata berteriak. Tapi dia tidak peduli, yang sekarang jadi prioritas adalah menyelamatkan Sakura.

"To…long…!" Hinata berteriak sekuat tenaga. Dia tidak ingin kedua sahabatnya itu –Sakura dan Sasori– celaka. Sayangnya tak ada seorangpun yang lewat. Apalagi titik-titik salju mulai turun. Hinata semakin histeris, air matanya tak dapat di bendung lagi. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya berdoa, berdoa dan berdoa.

Sakura mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Dirinya terus tenggelam ke dalam danau. Untung saja ada sepasang tangan yang menggapainya. Samar-samar dia melihat sang penyelamatnya, seorang pemuda berambut merah yang tak lain adalah Sasori.

Sasori segera berusaha membawa tubuh Sakura yang sudah tak sadarkan itu ke pinggir danau. Sekarang seluruh permukaan danau sudah benar-benar retak dan menjadi air. Hanya ada beberapa bongkah es besar yang tertahan dan masih mengapung di sana. Sasori berusaha berenang sambil membawa Sakura diantara dinginnya es yang menusuk kulitnya.

Neji yang tidak sengaja lewat disitu melihat sepupunya sedang berdiri di pinggir danau. Dia disuruh ayah Hinata –Hyuuga Hiashi– untuk memanggil Hinata pulang karena sudah terlalu lama main. Maka, segera saja Neji menghampirinya.

"Hinata …" belum selesai Neji mengatakan maksudnya dia melihat Hinata gemetar dan menangis.

"A.. ada apa?" Neji tampak bingung. Baru kali ini dia menghadapi seorang perempuan yang menangis.

Hinata tak bergeming, pandangannya terus tertuju ke tengah danau tempat terjadinya insiden mengerikan tadi. Pandangan mata Neji kemudian mengikuti arah yang dilihat oleh Hinata. Neji terkejut mendapati danau itu telah retak dan menampakkan air esnya yang jelas-jelas terlihat dingin itu. Lebih terkejut lagi dia ketika mendapati dua sosok manusia yang sedang berada di tengah danau itu. Seorang pemuda berambut merah yang dikenalnya dengan nama Sasori dan seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang di dekap dalam pelukan pemuda itu dengan satu tangan sambil berenang dengan tangan yang lain yang tak lain adalah Sakura.

Neji yang melihat ada orang yang butuh bantuan itu tanpa pikir panjang langsung menceburkan diri ke danau. Hinata yang baru menyadari kehadiran Neji langsung terpekik kaget dan semakin takut. Neji adalah perenang handal, dia juga tergabung dengan regu penolong. Sehingga kejadian seperti ini sudah biasa dia alami.

"Sasori!" Neji berusaha memanggil Sasori. Sasori langsung mengedarkan pandangan ke asal suara. Ketika mendapati sosok Neji tak jauh di depannya Sasori seketika berhenti berenang. Neji menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Neji… Tolong bawa Sakura ke tepian. Aku akan menyusul di belakangmu," ujar Sasori ke pada Neji.

"Baiklah!" Neji segera membawa Sakura ke tepi danau. Akan tetapi entah kenapa Sasori tidak segera mengikuti Neji. Ternyata kakinya terjebak bongkahan salju yang besar. Sasori berusaha menarik kakinya, tapi tak berhasil. Sekarang dirinya juga sudah mulai mati rasa, pandangannya kabur. Tetapi dalam hati dia bersyukur karena Sakura telah selamat.

Sementara itu salju turun semakin deras. Seluruh pemandangan di sekitar danau mulai memutih. Kelihatannya sebentar lagi aka nada badai salju. Hinata bersorak girang ketika mendapati Sakura telah dibawa ke tepian oleh Neji. Sakura telah sadar dan terbatuk-batuk, untung saja tidak banyak air yang masuk paru-parunya. Tubuhnya menggigil hebat. Sedangkan Neji sedang berusaha mengatur nafas, sulit sekali berenang dalam keadaan seperti tadi. Dia butuh lebih banyak oksigen.

Sasori masih saja terjebak di tengah danau itu. Dia sudah pasrah menerima apapun. Tiba-tiba asmanya kambuh. Iya, Sasori punya penyakit asma! Cuaca sedang buruk seperti ini, tentu saja memperparah kondisinya. Apalagi tadi pagi dia tidak sempat minum obat karena buru-buru ke tempat kerja part timenya. Hari itu hari terakhir dia kerja part time di musim dingin, dia ingin segera menyelesaikannya dan pergi berkencan dengan Sakura. Sasori kerja part time bukan karena dia kekurangan, tetapi karena dia ingin sekali memberi hadiah ulang tahun untuk Sakura dari hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri, karena 2 minggu lagi tanggal 28 Maret hari ulang tahun kekasihnya itu.

"Hhh..kelihatannya hh… aku akan hh.. berakhir disini," gumam Sasori pada dirinya sendiri masih dengan menahan sesak yang sangat di dadanya.

"Se..lamat.. hh.. ting.. hh..gal.. hh Sakura… Aishiteru," ujar Sasori kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir.

^XXX^

Sakura yang telah sadar sepenuhnya langsung terkejut karena tak mendapati Sasori dimanapun. Perasaannya tidak enak.

"Sasori?" Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar.

Neji dan Hinata saling berpandangan.

"Tadi dia bilang ada di belakangku." Neji menimpali dengan masih berusaha untuk menghirup Oksigen dari lingkungan sekitar. Dia kemudian mencoba menengok ke belakangnya, ke arah danau tepatnya. Tetapi suasana sudah berkabut, putih, tak ada yang terlihat. Sosok pemuda berambut merah itu telah hilang di telan kabut.

"Sial!" gertak Neji. Dia pun segera berenang menembus kabut itu untuk memastikan keberadaan Sasori. Tapi harapan Neji pupus. Dia tak melihat Sasori di dekat danau atau tepinya. Kemudian Neji segera berenang lebih jauh, ke tengah. Samar-samar dia melihat ada sosok, sosok Sasori yang sudah diam tak bergerak di tengah-tengah danau.

"Hei.. Sasori!" Neji berusaha memanggilnya. Tapi tak ada jawaban. Neji mulai curiga terjadi sesuatu dengan pemuda berambut merah itu. Segera saja Neji mempercepat kayuhannya. Sesampainya di tempat Sasori betapa terkejutnya Neji.

Tubuh Sasori telah mendingin. Detak jantungnya tak terdengar padahal Neji sudah berusaha merasakan nadinya. Yang lebih buruk lagi tubuh itu sudah tidak bernafas. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari sosok pemuda di depannya itu. Meskipun begitu Neji tetap berusaha membawa Sasori. Saat akan menarik tubuhnya, Neji merasakan ada yang mencengkeram kuat pemuda itu. Neji baru sadar kalau Sasori terjebak dalam bongkahan es di sampingnya itu. Neji berusaha melepaskan sosok yang sudah tak bernyawa itu dari bongkahan es yang menjebaknya. Dan akhirnya berhasil.

Di tempat Sakura dan Hinata.

Sakura sudah merasakan perasaan tak enak sejak tadi dia tidak melihat Sasori. Sakura merasa sangat merindukan Sasori saat itu juga. Sakura tidak bisa menunggu dengan tenang, bahkan dia sempat akan melompat mengejar Neji ke danau, tetapi dia ditahan oleh Hinata. Itu karena kondisi Sakura sedang tidak baik saat ini. Akhirnya Sakura mencoba menunggu kedatangan Sasori bersama Neji. Lama, terasa lama dia menunggu seperti itu. Meskipun tubuhnya masih lemah, Sakura tetap saja memaksakan diri untuk bangun.

Dari kejauhan tampak dua sosok manusia yang menuju tepi danau.

"Sasori!" Sakura terpekik senang melihat Sasori ditarik Neji.

'Tapi ada yang aneh dengan Sasori,' batin Sakura.

'Deg!' Tiba-tiba jantung Sakura berdetak sangat cepat, sebuah pikiran buruk terlintas di benaknya.

'Tidak-tidak mungkin..' ujar inner Sakura. Sakura terlihat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, hal itu membuat Hinata heran.

Kemudian Neji dan Sasori sudah tiba ketepian. Hinata merawat sepupunya yang tampak kelelahan itu. Sedangkan Sakura menghampiri tubuh Sasori. Benar, ada yang ganjil dengan Sasori. Tapi Sakura berusaha menyadarkan kekasihnya itu. Saat memegang tangan Sasori, Sakura terlonjak. Sangat, sangat dingin seperti tak ada kehidupan.

"Sas… Sasori.. Bangun," Sakura mencoba membangunkan Sasori. Sasori tak bergeming. Sakura kemudian menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Sasori, tapi percuma saja sudah tak ada roh dalam tubuh itu.

Tanpa sadar sudut mata Sakura telah basah, air mata mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya. Sakura mendekap Sasori.

"Ini tidak mungkin!" Sakura memekik.

Neji yang telah pulih kondisinya menatap Sakura dan berucap, "Maaf Sakura…"

Sakura hanya bisa tertegun mendengarnya, dia sangat syock. Sementara itu Hinata mendengar kenyataan buruk itu hanya bisa memeluk sepupunya dan menangis di dadanya.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Sasori lagi. Wajah yang teduh, rambut merah, senyum yang tersungging itu terlihat dari sosok pemuda yang sudah tidak bernyawa dalam dekapannya itu.

Sayup-sayup Sakura mendengar suara Sasori.

"Selamat tinggal Sakura… Aishiteru."

Sakura tergerak untuk mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sasori. Semakin dekat dan akhirnya bibirnya menyentuh bibir Sasori. Mereka berdua berciuman, tepatnya Sakura yang mencium. Mustahil Sasori yang melakukannya karena tubuh itu sudah tidak bernyawa. Sakura tak mempedulikan apa yang sedang dia lakukan saat ini, yang penting Sakura bisa merasakan kehangatan dari ciuman yang Sasori berikan itu. Meskipun sesungguhnya rasa dinginlah yang akan dirasakan manusia normal apabila menghadapi mayat. Tetapi lain halnya, karena menurut Sakura, Sasori tetaplah Sasori. Orang yang paling dia cintai. Dan merupakan bagian hidupnya. Setelah melepas ciumannya, air mata Sakura semakin deras mengalir.

"Aishiteru yo Sasori…!" teriak Sakura di tengah badai salju yang sedang melanda saat itu.

Sosok mereka berempat lenyap tertutup kabut putih dan badai salju. Menyisakan segala kesedihan di tempat yang bernama danau Iwase itu. Kenangan menyedihkan yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan oleh sosok gadis 16 tahun, Haruno Sakura. Kekasihnya menghilang, pergi meninggalkan dunia. Bersama kepergian Sasori, hilang juga perasaan Sakura tentang cinta, cinta dengan lawan jenis. Perasaan dalam hati mengenai cinta. Cintanya hanya untuk Sasori untuk selamanya, itulah pikiran dalam hati Sakura.

~~END OF FLASHBACK~~

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Gomen… untuk chapter kali ini hanya bisa meneruskan flashback yang kemarin…

Tapi saya janji… chapter depan akan membahas habis tentang Sasuke XD… juga pairing SasuSaku..

Sejujurnya saya lebih suka pairing SasoSaku daripada SasuSaku… *digampar SasuSaku FC*

Tapi saya suka keduanya kok… haha,, ^^a *readers : dasar plinplan*

Ya sudah.. tanpa banyak omong lagi… silahkan klik biru-biru yang dibawah…

Mohon reviewnya bagi author baru yang geblek ini XP….


	3. New Student

Akhirnya bisa update!

Terima kasih sebelumnya untuk : vivi yuuki, seiichiro raika, Haruchi Nigiyama, Fuyuzakura-hime

Atas review kalian saya jadi lebih bersemangat.. ^^

Ini balasan Review anonym.. yang sedang online saya balas via PM.

vivi yuuki : makasih banyak ya udah dibilang bagus^^

tapi maaf karena tidak bisa update cepat...

untuk chapter ini bagaimana? apakah kurang panjang?^^

reviewnya ya...

seiichiro raika: amin. saya harap saso juga tenang di alam sana T.T

hehe. baca saja chapter ini kalau mau tau apa yang akan terjadi ^^

makasih buat reviewnya ya.. silahkan mampir lagi..

ya.. kita mulai saja ceritanya!

**Disclaimer : **

**Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : **

**AU, OOC, cerita gaje, alur campur aduk, misstypo dan typo bertebaran dimana-mana…**

**Pairing : **

**SasuSaku slight SaIno slight SasoSaku =='**

**FEEL CLOSE TO YOU**

**CHAPTER 3 :**

**::NEW STUDENT::**

Enjoy it!

Cerita sebelumnya :

Sakura kehilangan Sasori di musim dingin. Dia bertemu pemuda misterius yang sangat ramah pada malam hari saat pikirannya sedang kalut. Esoknya Sakura juga bertemu pemuda yang sama di sekolahnya. Tetapi pemuda itu bersikap dingin dan kasar kepada Sakura, berbeda dengan pemuda yang ditemuinya semalam. Tapi jelas-jelas mereka orang yang sama. Tapi kenapa?

"Minggir!" bentak pemuda itu dingin pada Sakura. Sakura terdiam membeku.

Ino segera sadar dari kehisterisannya saat melihat pemuda tampan itu. Tetapi dia panik saat tidak mendapati Sakura di sampingnya. Ino kebingungan sekaligus terkejut ketika dia melihat sahabatnya itu berdiri tepat dihadapan pemuda tampan yang baru datang tadi.

Ino hendak menerobos kerumunan itu untuk menjemput sahabatnya tetapi sangat sulit. Dia hampir jatuh juga, tetapi tidak karena tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menolongnya. Ketika menoleh didapatinya sesosok pemuda yang tinggi, berkulit putih pucat dengan menyunggingkan senyum yang –aneh. Pemuda itu membawa seperangkat alat melukis di tangan kirinya. Dan menopang tubuh Ino dengan tangan kanannya. Ino terperanjat sekaligus terpesona pada pemuda dihadapannya itu. Dia tak bisa berkata-kata hingga suara pemuda itu membuyarkan keterkejutannya.

"Maaf.." ujar pemuda itu pada Ino.

"Eh? I..iya?" Ino tersadar dan langsung blushing.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Ti..Tidak apa-apa," jawab Ino gugup.

"Sai!" Dari kejauhan terdengar suara memanggil. Pemuda yang menolong Ino itu berbalik ke asal suara itu.

"Iya, tunggu!" jawab pemuda yang bernama Sai itu.

"Lain kali hati-hati ya?" Sai tersenyum pada Ino dan berlalu meninggalkannya. Ino menatap kepergian Sai dengan pandangan takjub, dia sangat terpesona. Hatinya berdebar-debar, apakah ini yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama? Tanya Ino dalam hati. Untuk sementara gadis berambut panjang pirang dan dikuncir itu masih bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Sakura masih terdiam di tempat. Sementara pemuda itu mulai hilang kesabarannya.

"Sasuke-sama, anda melupakan tas anda," seru seorang perempuan berambut merah dan berkacamata yang tiba-tiba datang tergopoh-gopoh sembari menenteng sebuah tas. Perempuan itu menuju ke tempat pemuda yang ada dihadapan Sakura itu.

"Tch, tas ya," celetuk pemuda yang ternyata adalah Sasuke itu.

"Iya Sasuke-sama," jawab perempuan itu sambil menyerahkan tasnya.

"…" Sasuke menerimanya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Perempuan itu tersenyum kemudian pandangan matanya tertuju pada Sakura. Sinar matanya langsung berubah tidak ramah.

"Hey.. Kau menghalangi jalan Sasuke-sama!" bentak perempuan itu pada Sakura. Sakura langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

Kemudian dari arah gerbang masuklah Naruto dan Hinata. Mereka berdua heran dengan apa yang terjadi. Lebih heran lagi karena yang sedang jadi pusat perhatian adalah Sakura dan pemuda dengan model rambut pantat ayam. Naruto segera berlari ke arah TKP.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Naruto pada Sakura. Dan melemparkan pandangan penasaran pada Sasuke dan perempuan berambut merah itu yang terlihat asing di matanya.

"Gadis itu menghalangi jalan Tuan muda kami!" bentak perempuan berambut merah itu.

"Apa?" Naruto masih kebingungan.

"Berisik! Kembalilah Karin!" perintah Sasuke pada wanita itu.

"Ba..Baik Sasuke-sama." Perempuan bernama Karin itu langsung mundur mengikuti perintah tuannya.

"Kau kasar sekali," celetuk Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu Dobe," balas Sasuke datar.

"Kau panggil aku apa? Dasar Teme!" Naruto naik darah mendengar perkataan pemuda itu. Dia hendak mengahajar pemuda dihadapannya itu. Tetapi langsung terhenti ketika melihat Sakura melangkah maju ke tempat Sasuke. Sasuke memasang tampang cuek.

Sakura semakin mendekat. Semua yang ada disana langsung diam, menunggu apa yang akan terjadi. Sasuke hanya membuang muka.

Sejurus kemudian Sakura menyambar tangan Sasuke. Sasuke agak terkejut, tetapi masih memasang ekspresi dingin untuk menjaga imejnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"…" Sakura tak menjawab. Sasuke kini yang heran pada gadis dihadapannya itu. Sakura kemudian merogoh saku blazer yang dia kenakan dan mengambil sesuatu. Benda berwarna abu-abu keluar dari dalamnya yang ternyata adalah sarung tangan. Sakura mengenggamnya sebentar, lalu meletakkannya dalam genggaman tangan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura sambil menyunggingkan senyum. Sasuke hanya menatap gadis itu penuh dengan keheranan, dan jauh dari lubuk hatinya pemuda itu merasakan sesuatu yang lain, perasaan yang belum pernah dimilikinya selama ini. Tetapi hal itu segera Sasuke tepiskan. Dan melihat benda yang diserahkan Sakura barusan.

"Sarung tangan. Ini kenapa bisa ada padamu?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura dengan ekspresi yang hanya berubah sedikit.

"…" Sakura tak menjawab dan langsung berbalik menuju kelas. Semua yang melihat insiden itu juga dibuat terheran-heran atas sikap Sakura. Sementara Sasuke terpaku sambil menggenggam sarung tangan kesayangan miliknya itu. Sarung tangan dengan motif Uchiha, jelas-jelas miliknya. Terlebih lagi kenapa bisa ada ditangan gadis yang baru dikenalnya itu?

~XXX~

Lorong menuju kelas..

"Hey Sakura. Kau kenapa? Pemuda tadi itu siapa?" Tanya Naruto masih keheranan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, dan aku tidak tahu siapa dia, Naruto.," balas Sakura menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Masa? Lalu benda tadi?" Naruto bertanya lagi, dia penasaran.

"Bukan apa-apa," balas Sakura pendek. Dan berjalan mendahului Naruto dan Hinata. Menghindari pertanyaan Naruto tentang pemuda tadi, yang benar-benar membuat Sakura kecewa atas sikapnya kepadanya.

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya Naruto pada Hinata.

Hinata hanya menggeleng.

"Aneh," celetuk Naruto.

"Sudahlah Naruto. Biarkan Sakura tenang dulu." Hinata menenangkan.

"Hinata, Naruto!" Teriak sebuah suara. Hinata dan Naruto yang merasa namanya dipanggil segera berbalik.

"Ino?" Tanya Hinata dan Naruto bersamaan. Ino terengah-engah menghampiri kedua orang itu.

"Kenapa kau lari-lari?" Tanya Hinata dengan polosnya.

"Aku mengejar kalian, karena dari tadi kupanggil-panggil kalian tak merespon," jawab Ino masih dengan terengah dan dia mulai mengatur nafasnya.

"Hehehe.. Maaf, kami tidak tahu," balas Naruto dengan cengiran disambut deathglare dari Ino.

"Eh? Ma..maaf ya Ino. Membuatmu begini." Hinata menyesal.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Hinata. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura?" Tanya Ino pada keduanya.

"Dia aneh," jawab Naruto.

"Iya, kurasa juga begitu," dukung Hinata.

"Heh?" Ino menggeleng tak mengerti. Jelas saja, dari tadi dia kan terus melamun membayangkan Sai dan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Masalah dengan pemuda tadi," lanjut Hinata.

"Pemuda aneh yang ingin sekali kutonjok," balas Naruto geram. Ino hanya manggut-manggut tak mengerti. Lalu dia segera meminta penjelasan dan juga menyuruh Naruto dan Hinata untuk menceritakan perihal kematian Sasori juga.

~XXX~

Di kelas 2-1, kelas Sakura, Naruto, Hinata dan Ino..

Sakura merenung, dia masih memikirkan kejadian tadi. Segera setelah itu pikirannya melayang membayangkan Sasori. Kelas padahal sebentar lagi di mulai. Tapi Sakura tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk menyelesaikan kesibukannya itu. Naruto, Hinata dan Ino sahabatnya hanya bisa melihat Sakura dengan tatapan sedih bercampur keheranan.

Bel sudah berbunyi sejak tadi tetapi guru yang harusnya mengajar belum datang juga. Para siswa mulai mengeluh. Setelah lama menunggu, kemudian guru yang dimaksud datang juga.

"Maaf semua. Tadi ada urusan sebentar," jelas guru yang tampan tetapi berwajah sayu itu dengan cengiran. Tetapi tentu saja tidak terlihat karena sebagian mukanya tertutup, dan hanya menyisakan matanya saja. Anak-anak sih cuek saja mendengarnya karena sudah biasa bagi gurunya ini untuk terlambat. Kakashi Hatake, dialah guru yang dimaksud.

"Berdiri! Beri salam!" seru Neji langsung mengkomando teman-temannya. Semua mengikuti perintahnya kecuali Sakura yang pikirannya masih melayang jauh. Tetapi sang guru tidak menyadari itu.

"Pagi ini sekolah kita kedatangan murid baru. Dan murid itu akan masuk ke kelas ini," ujar Kakashi-sensei menerangkan.

"Eh? Murid baru?" Naruto terkejut.

"Membosankan," keluh Shikamaru.

"Wah… Ini menarik!" Lee terdengar bersemangat.

"Kumohon kalian bisa tenang," pinta Kakashi-sensei.

Semua terdiam, menunggu dengan penasaran siapa dan bagaimana murid baru itu. Sekali-sekali terdengar bisik-bisik dari belakang. Sakura tak peduli hal itu, pikirannya kini sudah terbang entah kemana.

"Baiklah. Silahkan masuk."

Kemudian masuklah sesosok pemuda tampan berambut emo model pantat ayam, mata onyx dan mengenakan setelan rapi seragam Konoha Gakuen High School. Para gadis disana langsung histeris kecuali Hinata dan Sakura. Sementara para cowok hanya bersikap biasa saja. Tetapi lain hal dengan Naruto, dia malah geram melihat murid baru itu.

"Hey, kau Teme!" Naruto menggebrak meja membuat semua mata memandangnya terkecuali Sakura.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tegur Kakashi-sensei.

"Tch, aku sekelas dengan Dobe itu ya," ujar Sasuke sinis.

"Apa? Kuhajar kau!" Naruto bersiap tetapi dihentikan oleh Kiba dan Neji yang kebetulan duduk di dekat kursinya.

"Tenanglah Naruto!" perintah Kakashi-sensei. Kemudian Naruto kembali duduk di kursinya meski harus menahan geram.

"Ok, sekarang perkenalkan dirimu anak muda," lanjut Kakashi-sensei pada si murid baru.

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke," jawabnya singkat tanpa basa-basi. Pandangan pemuda itu kemudian menyapu seluruh isi ruangan kelas. Dia melemparkan tatapan sinis pada Naruto yang dari tadi sudah bergetar karena marah. Lalu pandangannya tertuju pada gadis berambut pink yang tengah melamun tak memperhatikannya. Gadis itu duduk di dekat jendela. Siluetnya terlihat begitu berpendar karena biasan cahaya matahari pagi yang menerobos dari jendela mengenai tubuhnya. Dia adalah Sakura Haruno, cewek aneh yang dia temui tadi pagi. Tanda tanya besar masih memenuhi benak Sasuke. Tetapi kemudian Sasuke bisa mengendalikan pikirannya dan memasang ekspresi dingin lagi.

"Perkenalan yang cukup singkat. Baiklah, duduklah di kursi kosong yang ada di sana. Di seberang bangku gadis berambut pink itu," tunjuk Kakashi pada Sakura.

"Hn," sahutnya singkat tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih. Kemudian Sasuke berjalan dengan angkuhnya menuju kursi miliknya.

~XXX~

Waktu istirahat..

Semua murid segera keluar kelas. Kecuali Hinata, Ino, Sasuke dan tentunya Sakura. Ino dan Hinata bergegas ke tempat Sakura duduk. Tetapi sekilas sebelum ke tempat Sakura, mereka memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang duduk diam sambil membaca buku di kursinya. Hinata tidak berniat untuk mengobrol dengan Sasuke, dia takut dengan pemuda itu. Tetapi Ino memaksa mampir sebentar.

"Hey… " sapa Ino kepada Sasuke dengan senyum manis yang dia buat. Sasuke hanya mengernyitkan alis sedikit.

"Boleh kenalan kan? Aku Yamanaka Ino, dan ini temanku Hyuuga Hinata," lanjut Ino dengan akrabnya.

"Salam kenal," ujar Hinata gugup setelah Ino memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Uchiha Sasuke,"jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Uhm. Dan gadis berambut pink itu Haruno Sakura." Tunjuk Ino pada Sakura yang masih asyik melamun. Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sakura.

"Hn, begitu ya." Sasuke sedikit mengubah ekspresi begitu melihat Sakura.

"Sudah ya. Aku mau ke tempat Sakura dulu." Lalu Ino dan Hinata beranjak ke tempat Sakura.

"Sasori.." bisik Sakura lirih. Dan tepat saat itu kedua sahabatnya telah menghampirinya. Tetapi Sakura tidak sadar juga. Ino dan Hinata saling berpandangan.

"Sakura…" panggil Ino menyadarkan sahabatnya itu sambil mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Sakura. Sakura langsung terkesiap, lamunannya buyar.

"Eh.. Ng? Ada apa Ino, Hinata?" Tanya Sakura spontan.

"Kau itu dari tadi melamun terus!" bentak Ino.

"Enggak kok." Sakura mengelak.

Kedua sahabatnya itu hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat reaksi Sakura.

"Kalian, kenapa di sini? Pelajaran kapan mulai?" Tanya Sakura, dia kelihatan seperti orang linglung.

"Sakura, kita sedang istirahat," jawab Hinata.

"Dan itu berarti sudah sejak tadi pelajaran di mulai," tambah Ino.

"Eh, masa?" Sakura semakin bingung. Begitu melihat arloji yang dia kenakan Sakura langsung terlonjak.

"Maaf teman-teman," ujar Sakura seraya menunduk.

"Iya sudah. Tak apa kok Sakura. Lebih baik kita ke kantin yuk, aku lapar," ajak Ino.

Sakura mengangguk dan mereka bertiga pun beranjak. Langkah Sakura terhenti seketika saat dia melihat sosok pria di bangku seberang.

"Dia Uchiha Sasuke. Murid baru di kelas ini," terang Ino seolah tahu maksud Sakura.

Sasuke yang sedang asyik membaca buku itu tiba-tiba mengangkat wajahnya. Emerald dan onyx bertemu lagi. Tetapi Sakura segera membuang muka.

"Ayo," ajak Sakura pada dua sahabatnya itu tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke. Padahal biasanya Sakura akan sangat senang jika ada teman baru, dia akan sangat antusias untuk mengajak orang itu berkenalan.

Kedua sahabatnya tak bisa banyak berkomentar. Bingung akan sikap Sakura yang begitu aneh. Sedangkan Sasuke entah mengapa malah terus memandang kepergian gadis itu dengan ekor matanya.

~XXX~

Saat Sasuke tengah asyik membolak-balik halaman bukunya itu tiba-tiba dia bersin keras lagi.

"Hatchi,,,!" Dia menggosok hidungnya seraya menutup buku itu.

'Eh? Aku sedang disekolah ya? Sepertinya tadi dia yang memulai, kurasa akan sulit untuk hari pertama ini,' celetuk Sasuke dalam hati. Sasuke kini melepaskan pandangan yang memperlihatkan keadaan kelas yang masih kosong saat itu. Tak ada orang lain di kelasnya selain dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian dari pintu masuk kelas datanglah serombongan anak laki-laki. Salah satunya berambut spike pirang, dan terlihat begitu cerewet tetapi bersemangat. Pemuda kedua terlihat memasang ekspresi malas, rambutnya di kuncir, dan sesekali menguap. Pemuda yang ketiga, badannya sangat besar dan terlihat suka makan karena di tangan dan mulutnya penuh dengan makanan. Lalu pemuda beralis tebal dengan potongan rambut bob terlihat begitu norak dan hiperaktif. Dan terakhir pemuda dengan mantel yang sangat tebal sedang membawa-bawa seekor anjing di kepalanya.

Sasuke berniat menyapa kelima orang itu dan dilakukannya.

"Hey.. Boleh kita berkenalan?" sapa Sasuke ramah.

Pemuda berambut spike kuning itu mengernyit. Dan segera terlonjak ketika melihat orang yang mengajaknya berkenalan itu.

"Kau, Teme!" bentak Naruto.

"Hah?" Sasuke terkejut.

"Hey Naruto, jangan bicara seperti itu," hardik pemuda yang membawa anjing itu.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Dia memang seperti itu. Kenalkan aku Akimichi Chouji," jelas pemuda gendut itu sambil masih asyik mengunyah kripik kentangnya.

"Iya, dia memang suka seenaknya. Aku Rock Lee. Salam kenal," sapa si alis tebal bersemangat.

"Aku Inuzuka Kiba," jawab pemuda bermantel itu, "dan ini Akamaru," tunjuk pemuda bernama Kiba itu pada anjing yang sedang bertengger santai di atas kepalanya.

"Guk.. guk.." Akamaru menyalak seperti memberikan salam kepada Sasuke. Sasuke balas tersenyum, dirinya juga suka anjing ternyata (?)

"Nara Shikamaru. Salam kenal," lanjut pemuda yang terlihat pemalas setelah dari tadi diam.

Naruto masih dongkol, tetapi setelah didesak Lee akhirnya dia mau juga berkenalan.

"Uzumaki Naruto," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto merasa ada yang berbeda dari pemuda dihadapannya itu. Karena penasaran Naruto tak segan bertanya.

"Kau tidak memanggilku Dobe?" Tanya Naruto spontan.

"Dobe? Kelihatannya cocok untukmu," balas Sasuke menyeringai. Naruto mulai kesal lagi. Tetapi dia tahu pemuda di hadapannya itu berubah lebih baik setidaknya daripada saat bertemu pertama kali atau saat kelas mulai tadi. Dan diapun tersenyum lebar kepada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis saja.

"Apa aku tadi membuat masalah?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba membuat yang lain terkejut.

"Sepertinya tidak," Shikamaru dan Chouji menjawab bersamaan karena mereka tidak tahu tentang insiden yang terjadi tadi pagi.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Lee sambil sok mikir.

"Yah sedikit," balas Kiba langsung melirik Naruto. Mungkin yang dia maksud kejadian di kelas tadi?

"Tentu saja!" jawab Naruto geram. Keempat temannya langsung melihatnya dengan tatapan –apa yang sebenarnya terjadi– kepada Naruto. Sementara Sasuke hanya sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya. Lalu menyeringai lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Yah, terkadang diriku ini sering merepotkan," jawab Sasuke membuat mereka semua terbengong-bengong.

"Hey, maksudmu apa?" Tanya Naruto semakin penasaran dengan pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu.

"Kau juga akan tahu pada saatnya nanti," jawab Sasuke dengan senyum misterius ala detektif dan kembali ke tempatnya duduk.

~XXX~

Di kantin..

"Ah~, kenyang juga!" Ino telah selesai dengan makanannya kemudian menepuk-nepuk perutnya. Sedangkan Hinata tinggal sedikit lagi. Sementara Sakura tidak memakan apapun.

"Ehm, Ino, Hinata. Aku ke kamar mandi dulu ya," ujar Sakura.

"Tunggu Sakura. Mau kutemani?" tawar Ino.

"Tidak usah," balas Sakura berhenti sebentar lalu berpikir.

"Kalian duluan saja masuk kelas," lanjut Sakura lagi.

Ino mengernyitkan alisnya. Sakura jadi salah tingkah, sementara Hinata sudah selesai dari kegiatannya dan ikut angkat bicara.

"Benar tidak apa-apa Sakura?" Tanya Hinata dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Tidak kok. Ehm, aku cuma sebentar," elak Sakura. Ino semakin curiga melihat tingkah gadis pink itu.

"Uhm, ya sudah. Bagaimana Ino?" Tanya Hinata pada Ino. Tak disangka, Ino hanya mengangguk mempersilahkan Sakura pergi.

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Lalu beranjak dan pergi.

Setelah Sakura berbelok. Ino segera memberi isyarat pada Hinata yang disambut anggukkan dari gadis berambut indigo itu.

~XXX~

Sakura berjalan menyusuri koridor kelas 3. Ternyata dia hanya berbohong kalau akan ke toilet. Sakura kini ada di depan kelas 3-3. Kelas khusus untuk anak-anak berbakat dan mempunyai jiwa seni tinggi. Kelas tempat Sasori seharusnya berada, tempat Sasori belajar. Tetapi sosok itu kini tidak tampak. Dan tidak mungkin akan kembali. Sakura menjulurkan kepalanya ke dalam kelas itu. Dia berpikir mungkin saja bisa menemukan Sasori di dalam sana.

"Hey Sakura," sapa seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah dan mata kecoklatan yang sedang menyunggingkan senyum ke arah Sakura dari dalam kelas itu. Pemuda itu terlihat bercahaya.

"Sa.. Sasori!" Sakura langsung menghambur ke tempat pemuda itu berada, tak disadarinya air matanya telah menetes dari sudut mata emeraldnya yang indah. Air mata itu adalah air mata bahagia dan kerinduan.

"Jangan menangis," seru pemuda itu pada gadisnya. Sakura menghapus air matanya. Lalu gadis itu tersenyum, senyumnya terkembang memancarkan aura kehidupan dengan mata emeraldnya yang bersinar indah membuat gadis itu terlihat benar-benar cantik. Sasori kemudian membalas senyuman gadis itu dengan senyumannya yang juga menawan. Sakura langsung blushing.

Kemudian dia mendekat dan berniat memeluk pemuda itu. Tetapi setelah ditengok, sosok Sasori telah menghilang dari pandangannya. Lagipula setelah disadarinya ternyata kelas itu terlihat lengang tanpa ada seorangpun di sekitarnya. Air mata Sakura langsung jatuh lebih deras dari sebelumnya, air mata kesedihan tepatnya. Sosok tadi tentu saja itu hanya ilusi dan bayang-bayang. Atau bisa saja arwah pemuda berambut merah itu yang mampir karena ingin menenangkan kekasihnya yang sedang bersedih. Siapa yang tahu(?)

"Seandainya keajaiban itu ada," gumam gadis pink itu pada dirinya sendiri. Kepalanya menunduk, dilihatnya kursi yang diduduki oleh Sasori tadi –bukan, tepatnya bayangan Sasori.

"Ng?" Sakura langsung mengernyitkan alisnya. Ada sesuatu yang mengusiknya.

Meja itu benar-benar milik Sasori! Tempat duduk Sasori saat kelas biasanya. Sakura telah mengenal meja itu karena beberapa kali Sakura sering berkunjung ke tempat Sasori walau hanya sebentar. Dia melihat ada ukiran yang bertuliskan Sakura dan Sasori di sisi pojok atas meja itu. Dan itu Sakura yang mengukirnya sendiri saat dia sedang duduk-duduk menunggu Sasori mengerjakan piketnya sepulang sekolah. Sasori sempat marah-marah saat tahu perbuatan iseng yang Sakura lakukan itu. Sementara Sakura hanya tertawa senang melihatnya. Benar-benar gadis yang usil ya? Saat itu disana hanya ada mereka berdua saja. Dan Sakura mengingat jelas kejadian itu. Segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Sasori tidak akan pernah Sakura lupakan. Sampai kapanpun, karena Sasori adalah satu-satunya cowok yang mengisi hatinya.

"Jangan-jangan dia melihatku," gumam Sakura lagi. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa lemas, dan dia merosot jatuh terduduk ke lantai.

"Dia tidak ingin aku bersedih," lanjut Sakura masih bicara pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian Sakura menghela nafasnya setelah menyadari kenyataan. Meskipun berat dia harus menerimanya.

Lalu Sakura berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari ruang kelas yang mengingatkannya pada Sasori itu. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu Sakura sempat berbalik dan bergumam, "Terima kasih Sasori." Sakura tersenyum seraya keluar dari tempat itu.

Saat di ambang pintu tiba-tiba.

BRUKK…

Sakura tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Sakura segera meminta maaf, tetapi begitu mendongakkan kepala, mata emeraldnya langsung membulat besar. Orang yang ditabraknya tadi juga telah bangkit.

"!" Sakura hampir terpekik, tangannya otomatis membekap mulutnya sendiri. Sakura tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Pemuda dengan rambut merah yang sama seperti Sasori. Apakah ini ilusi lagi?

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Selesai juga chapter 3!

Semoga kalian menikmatinya..

Sekali lagi sebelum berpisah saya mohon…

~**REVIEW**~


	4. Something

Hore! Lagi-lagi update…!

Terima kasih author ucapkan untuk :

iyulquiorra, Ella-cHan as NaGi-sAn, Ran Uchiha, May Kazami, VLouchi Hisagi, Youichi HiKaRi dan akasuna no hataruno teng tong yang telah mereview di chapter kemarin!

Saya ucapkan terima kasih juga bagi para reader yang mungkin tidak sempat review.. Arigatou all.. karena kalian saya jadi semangat!

Sebelumnya kita balas review dulu yuk! yang onlen Ririn balas via PM...

- iyulquiorra : hehe, arigatou.. ini udah update^^ Makasih jga ya reviewnya… =)

- May Kazami : BINGO! Tepat sekali! Makasih reviewnya ya~ ^^

-Youichi HiKaRi : ga apa-apa kok.. Youi-chan lucu sekali!^^ di chap itu memang sedih T.T

Tapi selanjutnya tidak ada yang meninggal kok kelihatannya, kecuali kalo author sedang berubah pikiran *dibakar chara*. Makasih ya buat reviewnya…^^ update~

Cerita di mulai!

* * *

**Disclaimer : **

**Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : **

**AU, OOC**

**Pairing : **

**SasuSaku slight SaIno slight SasoSaku =='**

**Author :**

**Ririn Kiseki (Cross)**

**FEEL CLOSE TO YOU**

**CHAPTER 4 :**

**::SOMETHING::**

**

* * *

**

**Cerita sebelumnya :**

Di Konoha Gakuen High School tempat Sakura bersekolah datang murid baru bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda yang sangat misterius, pertemuannya dengan Sakura membuat Sakura drop lagi karena sikapnya yang sinis. Dia juga berhasil membuat Naruto marah-marah. Sakura mengacuhkan pemuda itu dan dia diam-diam ke kelas Sasori. Di sana Sakura bertemu bayang-bayang Sasori. Tetapi setelahnya dia merasa lega dan dapat tersenyum karena tidak ingin kesedihannya mengganggu Sasori. Setelah dari kelas Sasori tak sengaja Sakura bertabrakan dengan seseorang dan betapa terkejutnya Sakura ketika melihat orang itu.

"Gaara, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut kuning dikuncir yang Sakura kenal dengan nama Deidara. Dia teman sekelas sekaligus teman kerja part timenya Sasori di kafe 'Akatsuki'.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Gaara itu bangkit. Dia mengibas-ngibaskan seragamnya yang kotor karena jatuh. Benar sekali! Pemuda bernama Gaara itu perawakannya mirip seperti Sasori memang. Tetapi dia memasang muka dingin tanpa ekspresi. Rambut merahnya itu yang menegaskan penampilannya seperti Sasori.

"Hn," jawab pemuda itu pada Deidara tanpa mengubah ekspresi. Sakura masih jatuh terduduk di ambang pintu itu dengan membekap mulutnya. Dia memperhatikan pemuda itu, sebelumnya dia tak pernah melihat pemuda yang bernama Gaara itu. Ataukah dia yang kurang pergaulan saja. Mungkin pilihan kedua yang paling tepat.

Ino dan Hinata yang sedari tadi mengikuti Sakura segera menghampiri gadis pink itu yang masih terduduk.

"Sakura!" teriak mereka bersamaan dan menuju ke arah Sakura. Deidara yang baru melihat kehadiran Sakura matanya langsung bersinar terang.

"Sakura. Sudah lama tak bertemu ya," sapa pemuda bernama Deidara itu. Sakura dibantu berdiri oleh Ino dan Hinata. Sementara Gaara hanya melemparkan tatapan dingin pada gadis pink itu.

"Ehm iya," jawab Sakura sekenanya. Dirinya masih syock dengan sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya itu.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Deidara lagi. Tentu saja, karena teman Sasori yang paling akrab dengan Sakura hanya Deidara dan Tobi. Selebihnya yang lain bersikap dingin karena kebanyakan adalah cowok-cowok yang cool.

"Aku…" Sakura bingung mau menjawab apa. Ino dan Hinata juga tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Jangan-jangan kau?" Deidara mengajukan pertanyaan secara tidak langsung yang tentu bisa ditebak oleh Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan mencoba tersenyum. Raut muka pemuda berambut kuning panjang itu langsung berubah.

"Kenapa begitu cepat ya," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Gaara yang sedari tadi diam kini mulai memperhatikan Sakura.

"Baiklah, kami permisi dulu ya Dei-senpai, dan err… Gaara-senpai," ujar Sakura sambil sedikit mengingat nama pemuda berambut merah itu saat Deidara menegurnya. Sakura langsung mengajak Ino dan Hinata pergi dari tempat itu.

BRUKK

Ino yang tidak melihat jalan karena ditarik Sakura dengan tiba-tiba terjatuh karena menubruk sesuatu.

*Maaf ya kalau banyak adegan tubruk-menubruk di sini. Entah kenapa author suka adegan seperti ini ==*

"Aduh!" Rintih Ino sambil memegangi bahunya.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja," ujar sebuah suara yang pernah Ino dengar itu. Ino langsung mengalihkan pandangan menuju asal suara itu. Matanya langsung berbinar-binar ketika mendapati sosok si pemilik suara.

"Tidak apa-apa kok," jawab Ino dengan slow motion karena terpesona melihat sosok di depannya itu. Tentu saja, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sai yang sedang dilihatnya.

"Syukurlah," pemuda itu langsung tersenyum ramah. Ino hanya mengangguk.

"Sepertinya kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Sai ramah pada Ino.

"Iya tadi pagi," jawab Ino masih terpesona.

"Benar juga dan dalam peristiwa yang sama. Perkenalkan namaku Sai," lanjut pemuda itu ramah sambil membantu Ino berdiri dengan uluran tangannya. Ino langsung menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan senang hati.

"Ino Yamanaka," jawab Ino ikut memperkenalkan diri. Sai tersenyum lagi pada Ino dan sukses membuat muka Ino menjadi merah padam.

Sakura dan Hinata hanya memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

KRINGGGG

Kesenangan Ino tiba-tiba dibuyarkan oleh bunyi bel. Dalam hati dia merutuk.

"Kalau begitu sudah ya. Sampai jumpa," tegur Sai sambil menyunggingkan senyum kemudian berlari memasuki kelas yang ternyata kelas 3-3 kelas Sasori juga.

"Oh Tuhan, kenapa ada pria sekeren itu," gumam Ino pada dirinya sendiri. Sakura dan Hinata yang melihat tingkah Ino itu langsung sweatdrop. Lalu mereka segera menyeret gadis itu untuk kembali ke kelas.

Gaara dan Deidara yang sejak tadi juga masih berada di ambang pintu, segera masuk ke kelas yang sama dengan Sai. Tetapi sebelum itu Gaara sempat menatap Sakura lagi.

Setibanya Sakura, Ino dan Hinata di kelas, ternyata guru yang sedang mengajar juga telah datang. Umino Iruka-sensei, guru pelajaran Sejarah kelas 2. Mereka bertiga lalu segera mengetuk pintu dan meminta ijin masuk. Iruka-sensei langsung mengijinkan. Ino dan Hinata kemudian menuju ke kursinya masing-masing. Tetapi tidak dengan Sakura, dia masih saja terkejut ketika melihat Sasuke. Begitupula dengan Sasuke.

'Hey, dia gadis yang semalam,' batin Sasuke. Dan diapun mencoba tersenyum pada Sakura. Sakura yang melihat itu terbelalak. Senyum yang sama dengan yang ditunjukkan pemuda itu padanya tadi malam. Tetapi Sakura masih belum bisa menerima perlakuan Sasuke tadi pagi sehingga gadis pink itu hanya diam tak memberikan respon.

Sasuke tidak tahu bagaimana pribadi Sakura dan kejadian apa yang menimpanya tadi pagi. Sejak bertemu dengan gadis itu dunianya jadi berbeda, meski gadis itu tidak pernah meresponnya sekalipun. Dalam hati Sasuke bertekad untuk membuat gadis itu melihatnya. Oke, ini hanya berlaku untuk Sasuke yang baik sedangkan sisi buruknya kita tidak tahu bagaimana dengan pikirannya nanti.

Sejarah, pelajaran yang menurut sebagian besar orang membosankan. Anak-anak terlihat lesu bahkan ada beberapa yang menguap lebar, sedangkan Shikamaru malah sudah terlelap di kursinya dengan posisi menopang kepalanya di meja.

Tetapi ini tidak berlaku bagi Sakura dan saya! *Author suka sekali pelajaran Sejarah XD*

Sakura yang telah sadar dengan dunianya mengikuti pelajaran itu dengan tekun seperti biasanya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Pemuda itu malah tidak memperhatikan apa yang diajarkan sang guru, dia malah asyik memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sakura.

Sakura merasakan ada seseorang yang menatapnya. Dia kemudian mengarahkan pandangan mencari siapa orang yang melihatnya itu. Ah lagi-lagi emerald dan onyx bertemu. Tapi kali ini berbeda, emerald itu serasa terhipnotis oleh tatapan sang pemilik bermata onyx itu. Begitu sadar bel tanda pelajaran Sejarah itupun telah berakhir.

~XXX~

Sakura merebahkan diri di kamarnya. Dia sangat lelah sekali hari ini. Pikiran tentang Sasori telah menguras energinya ditambah lagi dengan pemuda aneh murid baru di kelasnya. Kemudian tanpa sadar gadis itu telah terhanyut ke alam mimpi.

Waktu yang sama di kediaman Uchiha

"Fuh… Capek sekali hari ini!" ujar seorang pemuda berambut emo kemudian langsung melemparkan tasnya begitu saja dan duduk santai di sofa.

"Sasuke-sama, apakah saya perlu menyiapkan air hangat untuk tuan mandi sekarang?" tawar Suigetsu sang butler.

"Nanti saja Suigetsu, aku sedang ingin istirahat dulu," tolak Sasuke.

"Baiklah tuan," jawabnya kemudian membungkuk dan pergi. Sasuke kemudian mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin.

~FLASHBACK~

TING TONG!

Suara bel dibunyikan. Meskipun baru saja tiba di rumahnya setelah pulang dari Amerika, Sasuke segera beranjak untuk membuka pintu rumahnya itu. Dia punya banyak pelayan tetapi dia lebih memilih melakukan sendiri dan bersikap sederhana, seperti membukakan pintu untuk tamu. Kebalikan dengan sisi lain dirinya yang ingin segalanya sempurna dan mewah.

"Halo!"

"…" Sasuke membelalak sempurna setelah mendapati siapa tamunya itu.

"Kau tidak mempersilakan aku masuk?" tutur tamu itu pada Sasuke yang masih terlihat bengong.

"Yamato.." desis Sasuke.

"Tidak sopan memanggil pamanmu seperti itu Sasu-kun," tegur Yamato sambil tersenyum. Sasuke sedikit memberengut.

"Hahaha. Sudahlah, terserah kamu," ujar Yamato setelah melihat ekspresi keponakannya itu.

Sasuke sejujurnya sudah sangat rindu dengan pamannya itu, tetapi dia gengsi untuk mengungkapkannya.

Kemudian keduanya segera menuju ruang tamu. Setelah pelayan membuatkan minuman untuk mereka, pembicaraan pun segera dimulai.

"Dimana kakakmu?" Tanya Yamato sambil menyesap pelan Earl grey yang baru saja disajikan.

"Dia belum pulang, masih di kantor mungkin," jawab Sasuke agak berpikir.

"Begitu ya? Dia memang selalu sibuk. Kau juga baru tiba dari Amerika 'kan?" Yamato berbasa-basi.

"Iya. Lalu paman ke sini ada urusan apa?" Tanya Sasuke cepat.

"Lima tahun tidak bertemu setelah kau pulang dari Amerika sikapmu jadi agak seperti 'dia' ya," ujar Yamato yang disambut deathglare Sasuke. Sasuke berpikir, apakah sikapnya begitu ketus ya.

"Aku ke sini karena ingin menitipkan sesuatu padamu Sasuke. Kau pasti tahu kenapa tiba-tiba saja disuruh pulang oleh kakakmu padahal kau sedang sibuk dengan studymu di Amerika," jelas Yamato sambil meletakkan cangkir tehnya ke meja. Sasuke hanya mengangkat alisnya sedikit kemudian mengangguk.

"Kau harus menjaga benda ini dengan baik. Dan kau juga harus menemukan pasangannya yang entah dimana keberadaanya sekarang," lanjut Yamato sambil menyerahkan benda yang dimaksud itu lalu contoh gambar pasangan benda tersebut.

"Tapi paman, kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke agak ragu. Dia memperhatikan benda dan gambar itu sebentar kemudian kembali menatap pamannya lagi.

"Kalau benda itu sampai jatuh ke tangan yang salah, keluarga kita bisa hancur. Dan hanya kekuatan benda itu yang dapat mengendalikan sisi buruk yang kau miliki itu Sasuke. Kau yang terpilih," jelas Yamato.

"Lalu bagaimana aku bisa menemukannya paman? Jepang ini begitu luas," ujar Sasuke frustasi.

"Tenanglah keponakanku, ini tidak terlalu buruk. Sementara kau jalani saja kehidupanmu seperti biasa dengan bersekolah. Aku telah mendaftarkanmu ke Konoha Gakuen High School. Ku dengar ada orang mengatakan bahwa benda itu ada di Konoha ini," jelas Yamato tenang.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti paman." Sasuke menggeleng.

"Sudahlah, coba kau tanyakan saja pada kakakmu langsung nanti. Karena paman masih ada urusan," ujar Yamato sambil melirik arlojinya.

"Ng? Baiklah." Sasuke menjawab sekenanya.

"Ok, sampai jumpa keponakanku yang manis," ledek Yamato dan segera melangkang pergi meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha itu.

Sasuke hanya memandang kepergian pamannya itu masih dengan agak kebingungan. Dirapikannya 'benda-benda' itu dan disimpannya rapat. Lalu kemudian dia segera meletakkan barang-barang bawaannya dari Amerika ke kamar dan mengambil mantelnya. Pemuda itu berniat mencari udara segar setelah perjalanan yang panjang dari Amerika tepatnya Los Angeles ke Jepang meskipun hari telah larut.

Saat di jalan pemuda itu melihat seorang gadis berambut pink yang sedang berjalan sendirian. Tetapi gadis itu cukup menarik hati dan minat Sasuke.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

Sasuke menimang-nimang benda itu dan melihat dengan teliti gambar pasangannya kemudian setelah puas dia segera memasukkan keduanya ke kantongnya.

"Akasuna Sasori?" gumam Sasuke pelan.

Lalu pemuda itupun terlelap di kursi duduknya.

~XXX~

Begitu Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya hari sudah menjelang petang. Betapa terkejutnya gadis itu dan langsung segera menuju ke kamar mandi lalu turun ke dapur membantu ibunya menyiapkan makan malam.

Selesai makan malam gadis itu kemudian membereskan piring-piringnya. Kemudian mencucinya. Setelah semuanya selesai Sakura segera memakai jaket dan topinya kemudian keluar rumah. Sakura senang sekali berjalan-jalan sambil memandang bintang. Hal ini sering dia lakukan bersama Sasori selama setahun ini. Tetapi malam ini dan malam seterusnya akan terus sendirian, pikir Sakura.

Angin malam yang terasa dingin membelai lembut gadis berambut merah muda itu. Aroma bunga yang semerbak di malam hari ini menandakan puncak musim semi akan segera datang. Bintang-bintang bertaburan di langit dan sang putri malam telah menampakkan senyumannya dalam bentuk yang sempurna.

"Sakura!" Tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara yang menyapanya. Sakura menoleh, didapatinya Deidara yang sedang melambaikan tangan kepadanya dan seorang lagi dengan rambut menyala merah di kegelapan.

Sakura sempat terkejut tetapi segera sadar setelah keduanya mendekat. Pemuda berambut merah itu —Gaara.

"Malam-malam begini sedang apa?" Tanya Deidara menyelidik.

"Hanya sedang mencari udara segar saja," balas Sakura ramah sambil sedikit melirik ke arah Gaara. Tatapannya tetap saja dingin seperti sebelumnya.

"Lalu senpai juga, malam-malam begini sedang apa?" Tanya Sakura lebih tepatnya pada Deidara.

"Kami sedang—" Deidara belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena tiba-tiba dirinya dikejutkan oleh sebuah dorongan dan teriakan.

"Kyaaaa…. Dei-senpai! Maafkan Tobi!" lanjut suara yang terdengar seperti anak-anak itu membuat suasana yang tadi sepi kini menjadi ramai.

Deidara yang terjatuh segera saja bangkit dan langsung memasang muka angker.

"TOBI! Kau yang pertama mencoba ini!" Deidara mengejar Tobi dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku bajunya kemudian berteriak sambil menyeringai, "Arts is bang!"

Terdengarlah bunyi-bunyi keras dan ledakan. Bagaimana nasib Tobi ya?

Itulah keahlian dan keistimewaan dari Deidara sebagai seorang ahli seni. Dia pandai sekali membuat bentuk-bentuk dari tanah liat kemudian menanamkan petasan atau peledak di dalamnya. Sebenarnya agak berbahaya tetapi ini dinilai juga sebagai seni oleh pihak sekolah sehingga mereka memasukkan Deidara ke kelas khusus seni. Walau terkadang pemuda blonde berambut panjang itu sering meledakkan alat-alat praktikum.

Sakura sekarang hanya berdiri bertatapan dengan Gaara. Gadis pink itu merasa tidak nyaman. Tetapi tak lama setelah itu dari arah Tobi datang tadi kemudian muncullah beberapa orang.

"Berisik!" gerutu seorang pemuda berambut kuning dengan pierching-pierching di telinga dan beberapa di hidung, sangar sekali tetapi pemuda itu cukup tampan juga —Pein sang leader.

"Mereka anak buahmu, hentikan donk!" Kini seorang wanita yang menyahut —Konan.

"Bodoh, mempermalukan dewa saja. Agama mereka apa sih?" ujar seorang pemuda lagi dengan rambut kecoklatan lurus yang tersisir rapi —Hidan.

"Hanya membuang-buang uang saja untuk bahan-bahannya dan tidak menguntungkan. Padahal aku sudah menasehatinya untuk berhemat," sahut seorang pria lagi yang terlihat tua dan agak mengerikan —Kakuzu.

Sakura hanya sweatdrop melihat datangnya rombongan yang tiba-tiba itu. Mereka adalah rombongan pekerja dari kafe 'Akatsuki', meskipun tidak semuanya datang tetapi hal ini begitu mengejutkan bagi Sakura.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Tanya Sakura masih sweatdrop.

"Hanya sedang lewat saja," balas Hidan santai. Sakura hanya ber'oh' ria.

"Sebenarnya ada titipan untukmu Sakura," si gadis yang bernama Konan itu angkat bicara.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Ini." Konan menyodorkan sesuatu itu pada Sakura.

"Untuk siapa?" Tanya Sakura linglung.

"Untukmu," sahut si leader angkat bicara.

"Datang ya, acaranya seminggu lagi," jelas Konan.

"Baiklah," jawab Sakura mantap.

Kemudian melihat suasana yang seperti ini Sakura segera berpamitan, dia lebih suka suasana sepi untuk saat ini. "Aku pulang dulu ya, terima kasih."

Deidara dan Tobi telah kembali dari kesibukan mereka yang tadi. Dengan kondisi Tobi yang mengenaskan, tubuh yang agak gosong dan pakaian compang-camping. Anak itu kemudian menangis. Deidara yang melihat itu akhirnya kasihan juga.

"Kau yakin menyerahkannya padahal Sasori sudah pergi?" Tanya Konan pada Pein.

"Begitulah," jawab Pein dengan ekspresi datar.

"Acara yang disiapkan dengan membuang-buang uang harus dimanfaatkan, walau sebelumnya aku tak setuju," tambah Kakuzu sang bendahara atau kasir.

"Perhitungan sekali. Anggap saja ini sebagai penghargaan bagi anggota kita yang telah mendahului kjita. Semoga Dewa menerimanya," ujar Hidan seraya berdoa.

Deidara yang sibuk dengan Tobi kemudian bergumam, "Semoga dengan ini kau akan tenang Sasori."

Gaara hanya diam saja.

"Hey? Kenapa kau diam saja anak baru?" Tegur Kakuzu tak memperhatikan perkataan Hidan.

~XXX~

Sambil berjalan Sakura melihat benda itu. Sebuah tiket, tiket masuk kafe 'Akatsuki'. Tiket untuk mendapat pelayanan gratis dan sepuasnya sesuai keinginan. Mungkin kalau beberapa minggu yang lalu dia akan sangat menginginkannya, karena Sakura sangat ingin dilayani oleh Sasori. Meski sebagai pacarnya dia belum pernah sekalipun makan ke sana. Kafe itu memberikan pelayanan layaknya putri bangsawan bagi para gadis, sehingga banyak gadis yang suka ke sana. Oleh karena itu kebanyakan anggota kafe itu laki-laki kecuali Konan.

Angin kencang tiba-tiba berhembus menerbangkan topi yang Sakura kenakan. Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sebentar karena matanya sedikit terkena debu.

"Eh? Topiku mana?' tanyanya kebingungan. Kemudian ada yang memungutkan topi itu.

"Hey, ini milikmu?" ujar pemuda emo itu sambil menyerahkan topi kepada Sakura. Sakura hanya terdiam. Pemuda itu memasangkan topi pada Sakura dan kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura pelan. Dia masih tidak yakin.

"Tidak ada," jawabnya singkat.

Sakura sebenarnya enggan berhadapan dengan pemuda itu tetapi dia juga tidak tahu kenapa tapi rasanya nyaman. Senyuman dan tatapan dari mata onyx milik pemuda itu kembali menyedotnya.

"Sudah malam kan. Sebaiknya kau pulang. Mau ku antar lagi?" tawarnya ramah. Sakura hanya mengangguk.

Setelah sampai di depan rumahnya Sakura langsung masuk. Membiarkan pemuda itu diam.

"Hatchi!" Udara malam yang dingin membuat pemuda itu bersin. Lalu ekspresinya kemudian segera berubah dingin. Dengan segera pemuda itu melangkah pergi dari tempat berpijaknya. Sebelum itu pemuda itu sempat melirik papan di rumah itu yang bertuliskan 'Haruno' dengan huruf Hiragana.

—TO BE CONTINUED—

OK! CHAPTER 4 SELESAI..

Apakah cerita ini agak aneh ==?

PLEASE REVIEW YA…kritik, saran, diterima^^

SUPAYA AUTHOR LEBIH BERSEMANGAT…

ARIGATOU^^


	5. Searching

Huaa! Maaf karena terlalu lama update! *Nangis gaje*

Ririn kemarin-kemarin ada problem dengan kesehatan, jadi baru sekarang update..

Semoga para readers bisa maklum ya..

Makasih sebelumnya untuk : VLouchi Hisugi, YoUicHi HiKaRi,Ella-cHan as NaGi-sAn, Akasuna no hataruno teng tong, Ran Uchiha, Nakamura Kumiko-chan, yang telah mereview untuk chapter kemarin.. saya balas lewat PM ya…

Balesan Review yg ga login…

**YoUicHi HiKaRi **: hoho.. boleh kok.. ririn juga panggil Youi-chan boleh kan^^, ehm. Kalau masalah benda itu masih belum dibongkar di chapter ini. Gomen ya… dan masalah rambut hehe, chapter kemarin nulisnya spontan..haduh maaf ya… ini chapter lima update.. silahkan baca ya Youi-chan. Sankyuu for review ^^

* * *

**DISCLAIMER :**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PAIRING : **

**SASUSAKU**

**WARNING : **

**AU, OOC**

**AUTHOR : **

**RIRIN KISEKI (CROSS)**

**CHAPTER 5 : **

**::SEARCHING::**

**

* * *

**

PREVIOUS :

Sasuke bertemu pamannya, Yamato. Dan dia menyerahkan sebuah 'benda' milik Uchiha kepada keponakannya itu. Sasuke harus mencari pasangan dari 'benda' itu. Dilain pihak para anggota kafe Akatsuki menemui Sakura, dan pemuda bernama Gaara yang sosoknya benar-benar misterius juga bergabung dalam kelompok itu entah karena alasan apa.

Let's go to reading!

Friday, 27 Maret 20XX

Sudah enam hari sejak pamannya datang. Dan Sasuke sudah berusaha untuk mencari 'benda' pasangan itu. Tetapi belum dapat ditemukannya. Menurut Itachi kakaknya dia pernah mendengar bahwa 'benda' itu dipegang oleh seseorang bermarga Akasuna.

Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Naruto perihal Akasuna.

"Dobe, kau tahu mengenai klan Akasuna?"

Naruto langsung tersedak kuah mienya. Bukan karena dirinya dipanggil Dobe. Panggilan itu sudah akrab baginya. Tetapi karena pertanyaan yang baru saja Sasuke lontarkan itulah yang membuatnya terkejut. Sasuke cuek, kemudian segera menyodorkan segelas air. Mereka sedang makan di kafetaria saat itu.

"Teme, apa tadi yang kau bilang?" Tanya Naruto setelah menenggak habis air itu.

"Hn?" Sasuke sudah kehilangan mood untuk bicara.

"Ehm.. itu… Sedikit." Naruto masih ragu untuk menjawabnya. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya.

"Jadi kau tahu?"

"Begitulah," jawab Naruto singkat.

Satu-satunya Akasuna yang dikenal Naruto adalah Sasori. Tetapi Naruto belum mengenal pemuda itu lebih jauh karena pemuda itu juga terlihat misterius dan dingin. Kalau saja Sakura bukan pacar Sasori, mungkin saja Naruto tidak akan pernah berhubungan dengan pemuda bernama Akasuna Sasori itu dan hanya tahu mengenai prestasinya saja di sekolah.

"Ceritakan padaku," pinta Sasuke. Mendengar itu Naruto gentian mengangkat alis.

"Memangnya ada apa Teme?"

"Sudahlah, cepat ceritakan!" perintah Sasuke.

"Iya.. iya! " Naruto akhirnya mengiyakan, dia tidak suka didesak.

"Akasuna Sasori," gumam Naruto. Sasuke kemudian memandang Naruto dengan tatapan yang menuntut penjelasan.

"Akasuna Sasori adalah siswa dari kelas seni yang berprestasi. Sangat pandai membuat kerajinan dari kayu, karyanya benar-benar diakui oleh banyak pihak. Dia duduk di kelas 3-3," terang Naruto lalu menghela nafas sebentar kemudian melanjutkan.

"Tetapi—" Naruto belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan pada saat itu dia melihat Sakura lewat. Sasuke kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya juga pada gadis itu. Sasuke sangat penasaran padanya, tetapi Sakura terlihat selalu menghindari pemuda itu sejak pertemuan pertama mereka.

Sakura yang tentu saja tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Naruto dan menyebut-nyebut nama Sasori itu langsung terpekur dan berdiri mematung di tempat.

"Ups!" Naruto langsung membekap mulutnya. Dia tidak sengaja mengatakan itu, lagi-lagi di hadapan Sakura. Entah kenapa tiap kali Sakura mendengar nama itu hatinya kembali dijalari kesedihan. Padahal selama seminggu ini gadis pink itu sudah terlihat ceria.

Sasuke menjadi semakin penasaran. Sementara itu, Ino dan Hinata yang sedang mengambil makanan tampak terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Sakura, kau kenapa?" Tanya Ino khawatir. Hinata melihat Naruto. Dan kelihatannya gadis berambut indigo itu tahu apa yang sedang terjadi ketika melihat ekspresi kepanikan di wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Naruto, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Hinata langsung.

"Itu, aduh maaf. Aku tidak sengaja menyebutnya lagi," sahut Naruto panik. Lalu dia berdiri dan meninggalkan meja, menuju Sakura. Kemudian segera meminta maaf. "Maafkan aku Sakura."

Ino yang mendengarnya langsung memberikan deathglare pada Naruto dan menggandeng Sakura ke meja yang jauh dari tempat pemuda berambut spike dan pemuda berambut emo. Hinata hanya menggeleng kepala dan berbisik pada Naruto. "Jangan ulangi lagi ya." Semburat merah langsung tercipta diantara keduanya setelah bisikan tadi meskipun mereka sedang dalam kondisi seperti itu. Lalu Hinata segera saja menyusul kedua sahabatnya yang telah mendahuluinya.

Sasuke melihat hal barusan dengan tatapan ganjil, perubahan ekspresi Sakura yang tiba-tiba. Sangat ganjil dan ada sesuatu yang aneh. Sejak pertama kali masuk dia sudah ingin bertanya apa yang terjadi, tetapi tidak ada satu orangpun yang mau menjelaskan padanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Ti..Tidak apa-apa kok," jawab Naruto setelah kembali, dengan gelengan kepala yang dirasa Sasuke sangat berlebihan.

"Hn. Kalau begitu lanjutkan yang tadi," desak Sasuke.

"Tadi… Ehm.. maaf Sasuke. Sepertinya aku harus pergi, ada urusan dengan Kiba," elak Naruto begitu melihat deathglare dari Ino lagi. Dan kebetulan pada saat itu Kiba sedang lewat, lalu segera diseretnya pemuda dengan anjingnya itu jauh-jauh dari kantin.

"Cih, aneh sekali," gumam Sasuke sambil mendengus kesal.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa Sasuke bisa makan bersama Naruto kan?

Itu karena Naruto lah yang menyeret Sasuke dan mengajaknya makan. Tidak mungkin Sasuke meski dalam kondisi baik sekalipun mau melakukan itu kalau tidak karena dipaksa. Tahu sendiri kan Sasuke lebih senang melakukan segala sesuatu sendirian. Dan pemuda ini cenderung menyendiri. Apalagi kalau berkaitan dengan dirinya yang punya kepribadian lain, dia tidak ingin membuat masalah dengan dirinya itu, yang juga lebih suka menyendiri.

Paling tidak Sasuke sudah tahu memang benar bahwa ada Akasuna yang bersekolah disini dan ada di kelas 3-3. Kemudian pemuda itu beranjak untuk mencari buruannya.

~XXX~

"Arg, sial!" bentak Sasuke kemudian segera menghempaskan diri ke sofa. Butler setianya yaitu Suigetsu segera menghampiri tuannya.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang perlu saya siapkan segera untuk Anda, Sasuke-sama," ujar Suigetsu hormat.

"Tidak. Pergilah!" bentak Sasuke. Suigetsu yang mendengarnya langsung mundur. Mungkin mood tuannya sedang tidak baik. Tetapi sesungguhnya Sasuke masih dalam kondisi baik.

"Kenapa aku bertemu dengannya disini?" Sasuke bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya sebuah suara yang terdengar berwibawa itu. Sasuke segera melayangkan pandangan ke asal suara. Dilihatnya kakaknya sedang berdiri di tangga menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaanya barusan. Tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Sasuke ingin menjawab.

Pemuda berambut emo itu malah mengalihkan pandangan ke pigura foto yang ada di ruang tamu. Foto keluarganya. Saat dia masih kecil, bersama kakak, ayah dan ibunya. Ayahnya, Fugaku Uchiha dan ibunya, Mikoto Uchiha telah meninggal dunia akibat kecelakaan mobil lima tahun yang lalu. Sebenarnya kecelakaan yang dialami kedua orang tuanya itu tidak wajar, seperti sesuatu yang disengaja. Lagipula pada saat itu Sasuke kecil juga ikut dalam mobil itu. Tetapi Sasuke selamat.

Saat ditanya, Sasuke menjawab bahwa dia merasa ada yang mendorongnya untuk melompat keluar lewat jendela yang terbuka sebelum mobil itu meledak dan terjatuh ke jurang. Semenjak itulah muncul kepribadian lain dalam diri Sasuke. Sepertinya kecelakaan itu telah membangunkan sisi lain dari dirinya. Tidak bisa dibilang sisi jahat karena kepribadiannya yang lain itu cenderung lebih dingin tidak jahat. Kepribadian lain milik Sasuke itu juga mempunyai suatu kemampuan khusus pelindung. Dan tak lain, sisi dari dirinya itulah yang telah menyelamatkan Sasuke dari musibah kecelakaan itu.

Tetapi kata pamannya suatu saat nanti sisi lainnya bisa saja memberontak dan meminta jiwanya sendiri dalam tubuh Sasuke dan dikuasai kegelapan. Sehingga keadaan Sasuke yang sesungguhnya atau lebih tepatnya kepribadian baiknya itu bisa saja menghilang. Mengingat karena akhir-akhir ini sisi lain Sasuke sering menampakkan diri dan merebut kesadarannya. Dulu hanya sebulan dua kali, sedangkan saat ini hanya dalam kurun waktu satu minggu sudah tiga kali sisi lainnya sering muncul. Sungguh sangat merepotkan.

Belum dijelaskan secara gamblang bagaimana proses perubahan kepribadian ini. Banyak juga yang tidak tahu karena Sasuke tidak terlalu bergaul. Tetapi pasti sudah banyak yang menyadarinya. Bahwa, pertukarannya terjadi melalui bersin. Tetapi ini bukan bersin biasa karena flu atau udara dingin, ini bersin yang memang memicu kontraksi seluruh syaraf milik Sasuke sehingga memudahkan pertukaran posisi. Kemampuan ini hanya dimiliki oleh sebagian klan Uchiha. Dan hanya dapat terbangun ketika Uchiha itu pernah atau hampir menghadapi kematian, seperti yang dialami Sasuke.

Hal yang sama juga pernah terjadi kepada leluhurnya yang terdahulu, Madara Uchiha. Salah satu benda pusaka keluarganya juga jatuh ke tangan pihak musuh akibat hal tersebut. Dan akhirnya menggoyahkan kekuasaan klan Uchiha dalam kerajaan bisnisnya. Tetapi kemudian keadaan itu pulih setelah benda pusaka itu dapat direbut kembali dan Uchiha dapat mempertahankan kekuasaannya kembali di dunia bisnis. Dan pada akhirnya yang meneruskan bisnis keluarganya saat ini setelah kedua orangtuanya meninggal adalah kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi. Ini karena Yamato menolak untuk menjalankannya, dia lebih suka berpetualang. Sedangkan Sasuke dikirim untuk study ke Amerika.

Itachi, pemuda tampan berambut panjang dengan guratan di kedua pipinya itu mendekati adik semata wayangnya. Kemudian duduk di depan sosok yang paling disayanginya itu. Sasuke kembali menatap kakaknya. Emosinya yang tadi menggebu sedikit mereda.

"Lalu apa kau mau menceritakan kepada Aniki apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Tanya Itachi seraya menyiapkan posisi.

"Baiklah Aniki," ujar Sasuke kemudian menghela nafas sebentar.

"Ada berita baik sekaligus berita buruk. Dan ada juga hal yang membuatku kesal hari ini," lanjut Sasuke. Itachi sedikit mengangkat alis mendengar apa yang baru adiknya bicarakan itu.

"Ceritakanlah," ujar Itachi pelan.

"Aniki yakin tidak sibuk?" Sasuke agak ragu.

"Aniki akan selalu meluangkan waktu untukmu Sasuke. Apakah kau meragukannya?" Itachi membalik pertanyaan. Sesungguhnya Sasuke masih enggan untuk bicara, tetapi dia akan menyerah kalau telah berhadapan dengan kakak yang disayanginya itu.

"Akasuna Sasori," ujar Sasuke.

"Jadi benar dia sekolah ditempatmu?" Sasuke mengangguk.

"Bagus itu. Lalu bagaimana?" tambah Itachi lebih memfokuskan pendengarannya.

"Tapi, dia sudah meninggal," jawab Sasuke datar. Itachi langsung menegakkan tubuhnya, sedikit terkejut —ralat— tapi sangat terkejut dan itu dia sembunyikan dengan ekspresi tenangnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Itachi sedikit bergumam agak berpikir dan lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Entahlah, setiap ditanya perihal itu mereka yang mengetahuinya sangat tertutup dan tak mau menjelaskannya."

"Mengejutkan, keberadaan klan Akasuna memang sangat sulit dilacak dan mereka cenderung menyembunyikan diri."

"Hn, lalu bagaimana dengan 'benda' pusaka itu Aniki?" Tanya Sasuke cepat.

"Mungkin saja ada petunjuk. Coba cari informasi lain Sasuke!" tegas Itachi kemudian segera beranjak pergi setelah melihat jam. Dengan begini berarti mengakhiri pembicaraan serius mereka berdua. Tetapi sebelum pergi Itachi sempat bertanya, "Lalu apa hal yang membuatmu sebal Ototou-ku?"

"Itu. Temanku dulu sewaktu SMP di Amerika ternyata dia juga tinggal disini!" dengus Sasuke sebal.

"Lalu apa masalahmu?" Tanya Itachi sambil mengenakan mantel bepergiannya.

"Dia itu rivalku!" ujar Sasuke sambil bersungut-sungut. Itachi tersenyum melihat ekspresi adiknya itu.

"Namanya?" Itachi penasaran.

"Sabaku Gaara," dengus Sasuke.

Itachi tertegun setelah mendengar nama itu.

"Kau akrab dengannya?"

"Menurutmu?" Sasuke malah balik Tanya.

"Baiklah. Aniki pergi dulu ya," ujar Itachi mengabaikan. Kemudian pemuda itu menyentil pelan dahi Sasuke dan segera pergi. Sasuke tersenyum samar.

"Sabaku," gumam Itachi sambil lalu.

~XXX~

"Hey Naruto sini!" lambai seorang gadis berambut kuning panjang dan di sampingnya seorang gadis berambut indigo. Naruto segera berlari ke arah dua gadis itu sambil terengah.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Eh, tidak kok Hinata. Maaf terlambat," jawab Naruto sambil.

"Baiklah tak apa. Tapi awas kalau lain kali terlambat lagi!" ancam Ino kemudian menjitak kepala kuning Naruto. Sang empunya kepala hanya bisa mengaduh.

"Sepertinya sudah sore, sebaiknya kita segera berangkat," ujar Hinata menengahi.

"Oke. Ayo kita berangkat!" teriak Naruto bersemangat.

"Huh, kau itu bersemangat sekali. Kita kan hanya mau pergi untuk membelikan kado Sakura," sewot Ino.

"Segala sesuatu memang harus dijalani dengan penuh semangat, apapun itu!" tegas Naruto. Hinata dan Ino kemudian tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan. Begitulah Uzumaki Naruto.

~XXX~

Sakura menimbang-nimbang tiket dari kafe 'Akatsuki' ditangannya. Besok adalah hari berlakunya. Sakura masih ragu, akan datang atau tidak. Pikirannya kemudian melayang jauh entah kemana. Dan salah satu yang dia pikirkan tentu saja siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasori. Dan hey, pemuda berambut emo itu, Sasuke Uchiha?

"Akh, kenapa aku memikirkan pemuda aneh itu sih!" umpat Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

'Tapi dia baik,' ujar inner Sakura.

"Tidak! Dia tak ingat pernah bertemu denganku!" tegas Sakura.

'Mungkin saja dia lupa waktu itu. Kan baru sekali bertemu,' bela inner Sakura.

"Tetapi kan tidak harus bersikap seperti itu!"

'Kau hanya belum mengenalnya saja.'

"Dia begitu menyebalkan!"

'Kau hanya mau menghindar kan?' tukas inner Sakura.

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak ingin berurusan lebih jauh dengannya,"

'Bilang saja kau tidak ingin jatuh cinta lagi, kau sebenarnya tertarik bukan dengan pemuda itu?'

"Kata siapa?"

'Aku ini kata hatimu bodoh!'

"Huh, lupakan!" Sakura kemudian beranjak dari bednya, dia sudah lelah berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Sakura!" Panggil ibu Sakura.

"Iya Kaa-san. Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura kemudian turun ke bawah.

"Belikan minyak wijen dan telur ya. Uangnya ada di meja," ujar Ibu Sakura masih sibuk di dapur.

"Baik Kaa-san! Aku berangkat!" Sakura segera beranjak pergi.

Setelah sampai di toko. Sakura langsung membeli apa yang di pesan ibunya. Akan tetapi saat akan pulang dia melihat ada nenek-nenek yang kelihatannya kesulitan menyeberang jalan. Segera saja dihampirinya nenek itu.

"Eh, Nenek Chiyo!" Sakura terkejut setelah melihat siapa nenek itu. Sudah lama dia tidak bertemu dengannya.

"Sakura, lama tidak bertemu. Kau sehat kan?" tanyanya penuh perhatian.

"I..iya nek. Aku sehat. Maaf ya lama tidak menjenguk nenek," ujar Sakura merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Nenek baik-baik saja kok walau kini sendiri," jawab wanita tua itu sambil menerawang.

"Tidak lagi nek. Nanti aku akan sering menjenguk nenek!" janji Sakura.

"Anak baik. Kalau begitu kapan-kapan mampirlah ke rumah sebentar," ujar Nenek Chiyo.

"Baik nek!" sahut Sakura mantap. Kemudian dia segera mengantar nenek Chiyo ke rumahnya dan dirinya pulang ke rumah sebelum ibunya mengomel banyak karena lamanya dia berbelanja.

Sakura segera keluar setelah makan malam usai. Dia hendak ke rumah Nenek Chiyo sekarang. Tetapi di depan rumah Sakura telah berdiri pemuda berambut emo itu. Sakura tak menghiraukannya dan langsung pergi melewatinya. Pemuda itu kemudian mengikutinya. Sakura merasa risih diikuti begitu terus.

"Kau kenapa sih selalu mengikutiku!" bentak Sakura.

"Free time," ujar pemuda yang adalah Sasuke itu dengan santainya.

"Seperti stalker tahu!" tuduh Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke cuek saja. Sakura mengomel tak jelas.

Karena marah-marah begitu Sakura tak melihat ada tiang di depannya. "A—" Dan dahinya langsung membentur tiang itu. "—was!" Sasuke terlambat memperingatkannya.

"Aduh!" Teriak Sakura kesakitan. Sasuke segera mendekat dan memeriksa keadaan Sakura.

"Memar," gumamnya sambil menyentuh dahi Sakura. Tapi tangan itu ditepis Sakura.

"Aku tidak apa-apa!" ujar Sakura ketus kemudian segera berjalan lagi.

"Bodoh!" Sasuke segera menarik Sakura mendekatinya. Sasuke memijat-mijat pelan dahi Sakura. "Kalau dibiarkan nanti bisa membiru. Kau jadi tambah jelek tahu!" gertak Sasuke. Membuat Sakura sebal tetapi membiarkan apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu. Nafas yang hangat, sentuhan yang lembut dan tatapan yang damai, itulah yang kini Sakura dapat dari seorang Sasuke uchiha. Dan tanpa Sakura sadari ternyata begitu nyaman berada di dekat pemuda itu.

"Baiklah, sudah selesai. Sebaiknya kau pulang," perintah Sasuke.

"Makasih. Tapi aku masih ada urusan lain," timpal Sakura.

"Mau apa?" Tanya Sasuke menyelidik.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Sakura ketus.

"Benarkah? Baiklah kuantar," balas Sasuke enteng.

"Kau… Sudahlah!" Akhirnya Sakura membiarkan Sasuke mengikutinya.

~XXX~

Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah rumah sederhana. Sakura segera menekan bel. Dan Sasuke berdiri santai di dekatnya. Tak berapa lama mereka menunggu akhirnya sang pemilik rumah membukakan pintunya. Tampaklah seorang nenek tua renta dengan banyak keriput di wajahnya. Tetapi kondisi nenek itu sangat sehat dan prima yang bisa di dengar dari suaranya yang bersemangat, "Sakura!"

"Akhirnya kau datang, tapi kenapa malam-malam begini?" lanjutnya sambil mengernyitkan alis yang telah memutih dimakan usia itu.

"Ehm, hanya main saja nek. Sesuai perintah nenek juga kan tadi," cengir Sakura. Sasuke terpana melihat gadis di sampingnya itu. Selama ini Sasuke belum pernah melihat langsung Sakura bicara lepas karena mengingat betapa dinginnya gadis itu padanya sejak pertama bertemu.

"Hahaha, dasar anak nakal. Mirip sekali dengannya," ujar Nenek Chiyo sambil menjitak pelan kepala Sakura. Kemudian segera saja Nenek Chiyo menyadari kehadiran Sasuke. Dan muka nenek itu langsung berubah setelah melihat dengan teliti ke arah pemuda itu, wajah yang sudah tidak asing lagi!

"Sakura siapa dia?" Tanyanya dengan sedikit menyelidik.

"Owh. Dia teman sekelasku. Anak pindahan, jadi belum banyak tahu daerah ini. Aku bertugas mengajaknya berkeliling agar lebih mengenal yang lain," dusta Sakura. Sasuke berjengit mendengarnya dan sebenarnya hendak buka mulut untuk bicara tetapi dengan segera Sakura melemparkan tatapan —apa aku harus bilang kalau kau sedang menguntitku— pada Sasuke. Pemuda itu akhirnya memilih diam.

"Dia Uchiha Sasuke nek," tambah Sakura lagi. Mata Nenek Chiyo segera melebar setelah mendengar nama itu.

UCHIHA

Melihat ekspresi lain dari Nenek Chiyo, Sakura jadi sangat khawatir.

"Nenek kenapa?"

"Ti… Tidak," jawab Nenek Chiyo terbata. "Ehm, lebih baik kalian masuk dulu saja," lanjut Nenek Chiyo dan mempersilahkan keduanya untuk masuk tapi masih dengan ekspresi yang tidak terduga.

Sakura dan Sasuke kemudian duduk manis di kursi ruang tamu. Sedangkan Nenek Chiyo sedang menuju dapur. Sakura tak biasa dengan keadaan ini, biasanya dia yang selalu membantu Nenek Chiyo bila ada tamu. Tetapi kini dia yang menjadi tamu, dan lagi sekarang dia sedang bersama temannya yang aneh itu, Sasuke uchiha.

Sasuke menebarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan itu. Menatap setiap ornament dan hiasan dinding yang ada. Rumah yang begitu sederhana jika dilihat dari luarnya. Tetapi di dalam sangat berbeda. Ada banyak boneka pajangan yang terlihat seperti hidup, karya seni yang luar biasa. Sasuke kemudian menghampiri boneka-boneka itu karena tertarik. Sasuke mengambil sebuah boneka bentuk kaisar dan mengamatinya. Ukiran dan goresannya setiap sudutnya sungguh mendetil, dan terasa halus apabila disentuh. Pastilah pembuatnya bukan sembarang perajin kayu, ini pekerjaan seorang professional.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba dan sudah disampingnya.

"Melihat-lihat," jawab Sasuke datar. Kemudian mengambil boneka kayu yang lain. Sakura hanya menatapnya. Sasuke merasakan tatapan gadis itu dan mengalihkan pandangan padanya.

"Kau melihatku?" Tanya Sasuke langsung.

"T..tidak kok. Siapa juga!" elak Sakura kemudian hendak melengos pergi.

"Sakura, dia nenekmu ya?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba . Sakura langsung terlonjak mendengar pertanyaan yang itu. Dia bingung harus menjawab apa, bohong atau tidak. Tapi kenapa harus bohong?

"Nenek Chiyo bukan nenekku. Tapi dia sudah kuanggap sebagai nenek sendiri. Dia neneknya Sas—"

PRANGG

Terdengar suara benda pecah belah. Sakura segera berlari diikuti Sasuke. Dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Akhirnya selesai juga chap 5!

Kritik dan Saran diterima!

Please Review…^^


	6. Sakura's Birthday

**DISCLAIMER :**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PAIRING : **

**SASUSAKU slight PeinKonan**

**WARNING : **

**AU, OOC, gaje, ga nyambung sama judul, dll T,T**

**AUTHOR : **

**RIRIN KISEKI (CROSS)**

**CHAPTER 6 : **

**::SAKURA'S BIRHTDAY (PART 1)::**

**

* * *

**

PRANGG

Suara benda pecah belah itu terdengar dari arah dapur. Sakura segera berlari diikuti Sasuke. Dan melihat wanita tua itu.

"Nenek kenapa?" Sakura terlihat sangat panik.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Sakura. Tadi hanya licin saja," jawab Nenek Chiyo enteng.

"Tapi… Astaga! Tangan Nenek terluka!" Sakura melihat tangan Nenek Chiyo yang mengeluarkan darah itu. Segera berlari ke ruang keluarga untuk mencari kotak obat.

Sasuke masih di dapur dan berniat membantu Nenek Chiyo berdiri. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja Nenek Chiyo berkata.

"Benar kau Uchiha?" Tanya Nenek itu dengan wajah serius.

"Ng?" Sasuke mengangkat alis sedikit. Kemudian mengangguk.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

~XXX~

"Temari, apa kau sudah mendapatkan sesuatu?" Tanya Kankurou seraya duduk di samping gadis itu.

"Belum, sistemnya sulit diterobos," jawab Temari masih sibuk mengutak-atik laptopnya.

"Huf, kalau tidak cepat nanti ayah bisa marah," tegas Kankurou sambil menghela nafas,

"Bodoh! Kau pikir mudah melakukannya! Kalau begitu kenapa tak kau sendiri yang melakukan pekerjaan ini!" bentak Temari. Kankurou langsung ciut dan membiarkan kakaknya itu bekerja. Kemudian terdengar suara pintu diketuk. Kankurou segera bangkit untuk membukakan pintu.

"Oh, Gaara. Kau sudah pulang ya?" Pertanyaan retoris Kankurou hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Gaara.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Kankurou lagi sambil melirik Temari yang masih sibuk. "Kurasa masih belum," jawab pemuda dengan wajah penuh coretan itu sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Hn, begitu," jawab Gaara dingin kemudian pemuda berambut merah itu segera ke kamarnya. Kankurou kemudian duduk di samping Temari mengamati apa yang dilakukan kakaknya itu. Setelah menunggu cukup lama dan dengan mengantuk Kankurou terbangun karena sebuah teriakan.

"Yeah, aku berhasil!" Temari bersorak.

"Temari, apa yang kau temukan?" Tanya Kankurou penasaran sambil mengucek sedikit matanya.

"Ini!" jawab Temari kemudian memperlihatkan sesuatu kepada Kankurou.

"I..ini? Ternyata benda itu…"

"Iya benar!" jawab Temari bersemangat.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Kankurou agak tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja!"

~XXX~

"Aduh, dimana ya kotak obatnya!" Sakura kebingungan karena kotak obatnya tidak ada di tempat.

"Ah, aku ingat!" Kemudian gadis itu segera berlari menuju kamar Sasori. Sebelum memasukinya gadis itu sedikit tertegun. Dia menahan nafas sebentar kemudian membukanya perlahan.

"Masih sama ya," gumam gadis itu melemparkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan itu. Tetapi kemudian dia segera sadar kalau Nenek Chiyo segera butuh bantuan. Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura segera mencarinya, ternyata benar ada. Kotak obat itu ada di atas meja belajar Sasori.

Sakura langsung berlari ke tempat Nenek Chiyo dan Sasuke berada. Tetapi gadis itu tidak menemukan keduanya.

"Eh? Mereka kemana?" tanyanya kebingungan.

Sakura tidak menemukan keduanya dimanapun, dan akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan untuk membersihkan tempat itu.

"Akhirnya selesai~!" ujar Sakura. "Tapi kemana ya Nenek, padahal dia sedang terluka," gumam Sakura.

Tetapi segera setelah itu kedua orang yang Sakura maksud sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Sakura sangat terkejut.

"Ne..nenek darimana?" Tampaklah nada khawatir dari ekspresi gadis itu. "Lalu, luka nenek," ujar Sakura sambil memeriksa tangan Nenek Chiyo yang sudah dibalut asal-asalan itu. "Astaga nek, nanti bisa infeksi," lanjutnya kemudian mengobati luka itu.

"Hehe, maaf membuatmu cemas Sakura. Tadi ada keperluan sebentar," jawab Nenek Chiyo.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya membuang muka.

Sebenarnya Sakura ingin tahu lebih lanjut tetapi dia sedang tidak mau banyak bicara pikirannya masih saja kacau kalau mengingat Sasori. Setelah selesai melakukan tugasnya dan menikmati teh sambil ngobrol dengan Nenek Chiyo sebentar, Sakura memutuskan untuk pulang karena hari juga sudah cukup malam.

"Jadi, cucu Nenek itu namanya Sasori?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura langsung tertegun mendengarnya. Setiap kali mendengar nama itu dada Sakura terasa sakit. Sasuke yang mengetahui perubahan ekspresi Sakura langsung tahu apa maksudnya. Semua hal yang selama ini ditutupi telah membuatnya mengerti. Bahwa Sasori adalah orang penting bagi Sakura tetapi dia belum tahu apa hubungan mereka. Dan lagi pemuda berambut emo itu sudah mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik.

Paling tidak ini akan sedikit meringankan beban pikirannya.

Tiba-tiba Sakura berhenti. Sasuke yang baru menyadarinya langsung berbalik dan mendekati Sakura. Ekspresi Sakura yang dia tunjukkan sama dengan waktu pertama kali mereka bertemu. Sasuke yang tidak tahan melihat ekspresi gadis itu langsung segera memeluknya. Mendekapnya lebih dalam, ke dadanya yang bidang itu. Sakura menumpahkan segala kesedihannya kepada pemuda itu, dan terisak perlahan. Sasuke mengelus pelan rambut bubble gum Sakura. Mungkin butuh waktu bagi Sakura untuk menceritakan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya, tetapi Sasuke percaya suatu saat nanti gadis itu akan melakukannya. Dan mereka bisa menjadi lebih dekat. 'Feel close to you Sakura-chan,' gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

Setelah cukup lama berdiri di sana dan setelah Sakura cukup merasa tenang akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Dan ketika sampai di kediaman keluarga Haruno , Sasuke segera berpamitan. Sakura merasa tenang karena pemuda itu. Tanpa ada yang mengetahui termasuk orang yang bersangkutan, gadis manis itu menyunggingkan senyum kepada Sasuke.

~XXX~

"Pein!" tiba-tiba ada yang menggedor-gedor pintu kantor Pein dengan kerasnya. Sang leader yang saat itu tengah asyik tenggelam dalam Koran yang dia baca langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke pintu dan beranjak membukakannya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Rencana berubah!" seru Konan.

"Ng?" Pein melemparkan tatapan tak mengerti meski masih dengan ekspresi datar pada gadis kertas di depannya itu.

"Kita dapat order besar!" teriaknya kepada sang leader.

"Kenapa bisa?" tanyanya lagi sambil tetap dengan ekspresi datar.

"Sedang ada masalah apa ini, malam-malam ribut-ribut?" Tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Konan. Konan yang terkejut refleks langsung memeluk Pein. Dan ini membuat wajah leader yang sedingin es itu sedikit mengubah ekspresi, ada sedikit semburat merah di pipinya.

"Pein-sama dan Konan-sama!" teriak suara lain yang seperti anak-anak.

Konan dan Pein langsung memalingkan muka dan melepas pelukan yang tidak sengaja itu.

"Pein-sama. Ma..maaf," ujar Konan malu-malu.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Pein masih dengan memalingkan muka. Kemudian Konan segera menoleh ke samping dan tiga tanda siku-siku muncul di pelipisnya.

"Apa sih kau Zet! Mengagetkan tahu!" bentak Konan pada Zetsu yang tadi membuatnya melakukan adegan terlarang itu.

"Kau saja yang berlebihan," balas Zetsu datar. Konan hanya mendengus kesal. Lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada Tobi yang masih terlihat memerah itu karena melihat adegan tadi.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" gertak Konan pada Tobi.

"Tidak ada Konan-sama. Aku tidak melihat kalian berpelukan!" jawabnya. Kelihatan sekali kalau dia berbohong.=='

"Ckck, ribut sekali sih. Kalian tahu, konsentrasiku jadi hilang untuk hitungan kali ini!" tegur Kakuzu sambil menunjuk mesin uangnya.

"Sudah-sudah! Kalian ini, aku yang juga mau sembahyang jadi tidak tenang karena mendengarnya. Sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Hidan yang juga ikut-ikut nimbrung.

"Baiklah, karena yang ada di sini sudah berkumpul semua kecuali Deidara dan Gaara yang rumahnya terpisah, lebih baik aku jelaskan sekarang saja," ujar Konan dengan nada kasual setelah tenang dari kegugupannya tadi. "Bagaimana Pein-sama?" tanyanya meminta persetujuan pada leadernya. Pein hanya mengangguk. Kemudian semuanya mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang Konan katakan dan mengangguk mengerti. Sementara itu Pein hanya diam, itu tandanya dia menyetujui rencana itu.

~XXX~

28 Maret 20XX

Bertepatan dengan puncak musim semi dan berkembangnya bunga Sakura, tampaklah seorang gadis berambut merah muda tengah bersiap di dalam kamarnya. Gadis yang bernama sama seperti bunga symbol Jepang itu sudah berpenampilan rapi. Meski hari ini hari libur, dia tidak mau bermalas-malasan. Dia lebih memilih keluar rumah untuk jalan-jalan. Hari ini hari yang sangat cerah, sangat disayangkan apabila hanya bergumul di tempat tidur saja.

"Hari ulang tahun tanpamu," gumam Sakura sambil melihat dirinya sendiri di cermin. Tetapi tentu saja pikirannya tidak disitu, tetapi di tempat lain. "Tenanglah, aku akan selalu bersemangat!" ujar Sakura yang ditujukan bukan untuknya tetapi untuk kekasihnya yang telah tiada itu. Gadis itu mencoba tersenyum. Dia harus kuat!

Saat Sakura turun ke bawah untuk sarapan, Ayah dan Ibunya telah duduk manis disana dan ada sebuah kue ulang tahun di tengah meja itu .

"Selamat Ulang Tahun Sakura-chan!" teriak Ibu Sakura dengan cerianya. Dia langsung menjemput anak gadisnya itu dan mendudukannya di kursi. Sakura yang ditarik tib-tiba merasa terkejut tetapi kemudian dia langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun ya nak," sahut Ayah Sakura sambil tersenyum kepada putrinya itu. Sakura menggangguk dan ikut tersenyum lebih lebar lagi.

"Terima Kasih Kaa-san, Tou-san! Aku tak menyangka akan ada kejutan seperti ini," balas Sakura. Dia sangat senang karena orang tuanya mengingat hari ulang tahunnya itu.

"Tentu saja sayang! Kau kami menyiapkan ini khusus untukmu!" sahut Ibu Sakura dengan bersemangat.

"Iya, dan kami lebih senang melihatmu tersenyum daripada murung seperti akhir-akhir ini yang sering kamu lakukan," jawab Ayah Sakura berwibawa. Meski dia sibuk bekerja, tetapi Ayah Sakura termasuk orang yang peduli dengan anaknya. Dan dia tahu apa yang terjadi setelah istrinya menceritakan apa yang dialami anak gadisnya itu.

"Uhm, maafkan aku Tou-san, Kaa-san. Aku tidak akan murung lagi, jadi tenang saja!" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum. Dia baru sadar kalau orangtuanya ternyata sangat memperhatikannya, dan jadi merasa bersalah karena membuat mereka khawatir akan hal itu.

Kemudian keluarga itu menikmati sarapan dengan gembira, lalu dilanjutkan makan Strawberry cake yang ibu Sakura buat. Sungguh enak sekali dan hal itu menambah keceriaan Sakura.

~XXX~

Sasuke seharian ini terus berada di dalam kamarnya. Dia sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu yang entah apa. Dia akhirnya turun untuk makan siang karena tadi belum sarapan sehingga perutnya terasa lapar. Di ruang makan Sasuke melihat kakaknya sedang duduk santai hendak menikmati makan siang.

"Aniki sudah pulang?" Tanya Sasuke polos. Itachi hanya menyambut pertanyaan adiknya dengan senyuman. Sasuke segera duduk di kursinya.

"Apa ada sesuatu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Tidak ada ," jawab Itachi santai.

"Tidak biasanya," celetuk Sasuke sambil memandang Itachi dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Aniki hanya sedang senggang jadi ingin melihatmu. Apa kau keberatan?" goda Itachi yang membuat Sasuke berjengit. Keduanya kemudian menghabiskan makan siangnya dalam diam.

"Bagaimana dengan pencarianmu Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi membuka pembicaraan kembali. Sasuke mendadak ingat barang yang dititipkan padanya semalam oleh Nenek Chiyo.

"Hn, aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang bagus Aniki," sahut Sasuke cepat.

"Apa itu?" Tanya itachi sambil menyesap earl greynya.

"Ada titipan dari Nenek Chiyo," jawab Sasuke kemudian merogoh saku bajunya.

"Nenek Chiyo? Siapa itu?" Tanya Itachi mulai serius.

"Eh, itu. Dia Akasuna, Neneknya Sasori yang telah meninggal itu Aniki," terang Sasuke. "Ini!" tambahnya lagi sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat pada kakaknya. Itachi langsung menerima benda itu dan membukanya serta membaca surat yang ada di dalamnya. Sesaat terlihat alis pemuda itu saling bertaut tetapi tak berapa lama setelahnya dia langsung tersenyum lebar. Senyum yang sangat jarang sekali diperlihatkannya kecuali pada adik yang disayanginya itu.

"Bagaimana Aniki?" Tanya Sasuke menyelidik.  
"Bagus Sasuke!" jawab Itachi.

"Lalu, apa sebenarnya isi surat itu?" Tanya Sasuke ingin tahu. Dia belum sempat membacanya karena Nenek itu bilang harus diserahkan kepada pemimpin kerajaan bisnis Uchiha sebagai penanggung jawab.

"Ehm, itu…" Itachi sengaja menghentikan kalimatnya. Membuat Sasuke sedikit mengerutkan keningnya.

"Nanti saja. Sekarang saatnya kau bersiap-siap Sasuke!" perintah Itachi. Hal itu membuat kening Sasuke semakin berkerut.

"Siap-siap? Memangnya mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke agak terkejut. Kakaknya kali ini benar-benar terlihat aneh.

"Cepatlah!" sentak Itachi.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

~XXX~

Sore harinya di kediaman keluarga Haruno

"Sakura! Ada tamu!" teriak ibu Sakura kepada gadis berambut pink itu yang sedang sibuk menyirami bunga di halaman belakang.

"Iya Kaa-san!" jawab Sakura cepat kemudian membereskan pekerjaannya dan merapikan penampilannya. "Siapa ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri kemudian segera bergegas ke ruang tamu.

"Eh? Naruto, Hinata, Ino?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya melihat teman-temannya dengan penampilan beda dari biasanya, mereka terlihat luar biasa!

Naruto dengan tuxedo hitam dan di dalamnya menggunakan kemeja bergaris dan memakai dasi hitam yang membuatnya terlihat tampan.

Hinata dengan gaun hitamnya yang berhiaskan renda-renda manis di bagian kerah dan sebuah kalung manik-manik melingkar indah di leher jenjangnya, tak lupa sebuah bandana hitam menghiasi rambut indigonya yang senada dengan gaunnya.

Ino menggunakan gaun warna ungu kesukaannya dan wide belt hitam melingkar indah di pinggang rampingnya serta jepit rambut warna ungu menghiasi rambut pirangnya yang dikuncir membuatnya terlihat manis.

"Hehe, kenapa Sakura? Kaget ya?" goda Naruto.

"Huh, kita harus cepat!" perintah Ino kemudian segera menyeret Sakura ke kamarnya.

"Eh? Mau apa ini?" Tanya Sakura masih sangat terkejut. Hinata dan Ino segera memilihkan gaun untuk Sakura. Sementara itu Naruto menunggu di ruang tamu. Akhirnya Sakura muncul dengan menggunakan gaun terusan merah dengan aksen putih keperakan di bagian dada ke bawah yang dipilhkan Hinata. Dan menggunakan hiasan rambut bunga mawar di rambut bubble gumnya yang telah ditata rapi oleh Ino. Serta menggunakan sepatu highheels yang warnanya senada dengan gaunnya.

"Wah, cantik sekali Sakura!" puji Naruto. Seketika seebuah jitakan keras mendarat di kepala Naruto.

"Kau itu, memuji gadis lain di depan pacarmu. Tapi memang benar sih kau cantik Sakura!" lanjut Ino mengalihkan perhatian dari Naruto pada Sakura kembali.

"Eh, tidak kok. Hinata juga sangat cantik!" puji Naruto kepada Hinata. Dia tidak mau kekasihnya itu salah paham. Hinata langsung memerah bak tomat rebus, begitupula Naruto. Ino hanya tersenyum geli melihat keduanya. Sedangkan Sakura baru sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Ini ada apa?" tanyanya linglung. Seketika ketiganya langsung menatap gadis itu dan segera menyeretnya pergi, tetapi sebelumnya mereka berpamitan kepada ibu Sakura terlebih dahulu.

~XXX~

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Maaf chapter kali ini sangat pendek dan agak aneh T.T

Author sedang tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

special thanks to : Shard VLocaster, Ran Uchiha, Yamato Ai, Youichi HiKaRi, 4ntk4-ch4n

yang login saya balas via PMs

- 4ntk4-ch4n : hehehe, makasih reviewnya. oke.. ini update ya.. baca saja! ^^

Dan jangan lupa Reviewnya ^0^/

Arigatou!


End file.
